Hypnotizing
by xDarkFantasiesxx
Summary: John Cena has been best friend's with Randy Orton for years now. The two travel together, and do everything together. Both married and enjoying their lives, until John finds something out that changes everything between them. Centon!M/M/GuyxGuy Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hypnotizing

Mind blowing…

He lost all thoughts meeting those eyes. Those deadly pair of ice blue eyes. Cold eyes that would freeze your very soul. He couldn't help it, with this feeling burning within his core of his stomach. It was odd, and it was strange. He couldn't figure out where these eyes were coming from.

He knew they from some where. Stepping into the dark abyss, John's ocean eyes tried to see what was going on. What he was hearing. He couldn't tell, all he heard from the grunts, and almost moans coming from someone.

It seriously puzzled his mind. He had to know… He must know.

Stepping more into the abyss, his eyes met the cold blue pair. A wicked smirk tainted the other's lips as something dropped. Making a rather large thud. John's heart jumped in his chest as he stepped again to the blue eyes being. His foot stepping in what seem like a puddle…?

How could there be a puddle in the area. Everyone was working on the getting the stage up for the show, for RAW. John just looked at the figure, scared and nervous he reached his hand out…feeling a hand touch his. He knew that touch. Rough and smooth…

"Randy…?"

He questioned as the figure moved out of the shadows, crimson liquid dipping from his mouth. His snake like tongue came out, wrapping over his lust lips getting the last taste of his meal into his mouth. John couldn't believe this he was in utter shock. His best friend is….a monster!

"John… I guess my secret is out now… "

Vampire…

"…This better not be some fucking twilight shit! Who put ya up to it huh…?"

John laughed as he couldn't believe for a mere second he thought he's best friend was a monster. Fingers twirled into his short brown buds of hair on his head. John just couldn't wait for Randy to be like. 'This was some stupid bet! The boys had me do it! I got ya man!' But…Randy's lips never moved. Those bloody lips parted almost to speak but changed their mind. John was puzzled, this HAD to be a joke… Just had too.

"…John… Why don't you turn on the switch and see if this is some twilight shit…?"

Randy's voice swirled with lust, husky and deep. A hunter just enjoying having their meal. He growled animal like as John panicked for a moment. One, why was he talking to weird? Two why is he growling like a dog? And….three… why is it giving him a hard on? God sakes their married! John had Liz and Randy had Sam. There was no way, no no no… John must he dreaming…

Or drunk…

Or…something.

But he wanted to do what randy challenged him and prove the damn viper he was wrong. John let out a childish smirk as he boost his way to the walk, almost tripping over a chair in his path. But finding the switch, he swallowed roughly and flipped the switch. Turning around to face the fact he would have proven his best friend wrong, his eyes widen, his heart painfully was a small little...forming puddle of something.

Liquid...Crimson...Blood...

And laying in it was a body, one of the workers for the show. John couldn't believe this. What was worst, that on the nape of the worker's neck... Two holes placed there, which the blood was leaking out from..

"There's….just no way… You….d-d..id..this…?"

John was about to go into total shock. How could he picture this. There's no way. He's known Randy for like ten years or more, there's gotta be something in that time period would tell you if your best friend/who almost gives you random hard on is a god damn VAMPIRE~!

"I'm sorry John if you dis..please this, but I am…a vampire. Vampires are real…." He spoke would his lust tone, sucking the bits of blood off his tan fingers. John swallowed and shook his head, penny his thoughts! He as a god damn wife! "B-But! H-How!" He couldn't believe this, and could you blame him..?

"Now isn't the time. At the hotel. In our room.. I'll tell you there. Plus… your odd feelings." John's eyebrow rose as Randy's bloody lips formed a smirk before wiping the blood off with his grey T-Shirt. "Feelings… What feelings! What the fuck?" John was loosing his breath.

He felt like the world was spinning. He couldn't take it anymore. He looked at Randy with a dazed look, trying to keep focus to that Greek god like face, deep tan skin, along with the deepest pair of icy eyes he's ever seen. It was weird. John for the past year has been getting this…odd…arousal for his best friend?

Last time he checked… He wasn't gay or bi.

"Later, John. Go shower and get ready for tonight's match. If you need me, I'm in my locker room. Oh…." He paused and stepped to his best friend, who stepped back scared for his most life. How could he knew if his friend would suck him dry…. Dry of his blood! God damn it John! He knew something was seriously wrong with him now.

"THIS, stays between us… Don't you dare speak of this to anyone, or I will gladly rip your fucking heart out of your own damn chest, while you feel every inch of your blood slipping from your body. And then…." John shuddered and looked at him and nodded. "I-I-I get it man… I-I w-won't say a word… You…got my word." … "Good. I better have it Cena." Randy said with a smirk and stepped away from his bloody meal, with quick wave of his hand the mess was gone as well with Randy Orton himself.

John was beside himself. He couldn't believe… This was happening. Twilight bullshit was real.


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel room. It was as if it was glaring at him to walk inside it. He was nervous. He didn't want to go in there. Walk in, check in, go into the hobby, head upstairs and to their room.

It was too much for his mind to take in. His best friend was a vampire. An large hand came smacking onto the forehead of the well known superstar. "Fuck!" He hissed out, growling at the hand that hit him. His own. John Cena was loosing his mind. That was true for sure. The events that had happen, kept repeating in his mind. Over and over again. Haunting images he couldn't get rid of. Randy's teeth... no fangs removing from the shadow figure's neck. It was just so... hypnotizing for him to even think of it again. Not to forget how his body reacted to it. He could still feel it. The urges to go up to his best friend and suck the fuck out of his mouth. He trembled at the thought. No! He's a straight MAN! And he is NOT going to KISS his best friend. EVER. Period.

A goofy smile came onto his lips, after fighting the mental battle within his mind. This was all a game. Everything would be okay, later. He just had to go in there and pretend it never happen. He grabbed his bags and headed into the hotel. After checking in and going up the staircase, he came across that very door. Their hotel room. _"Now isn't the time. At the hotel. In our room.. I'll tell you there. Plus… your odd feelings." _Odd feelings? He had no idea what Randy was talking about. Oh wait.. Maybe he did. He growled and fixed his lower area again for the fourth time this night. This was insane. He wasn't attracted to his best friend, because he pulled off some stunt and was killing a man before him. Wait.. That sounded sick. He shook his head again, trying to clear his mind from his burning thoughts. In hope to calm himself before he went in there. To face him.

"Well.. Here it goes."

He spoke to no one else but himself as John slid the car key into the lock and waited for the sound. Once hearing the click noise of the door being unlock. He took a deep breath and pushed open the room. What waited for him inside, were those same very cold icy eyes... he saw early. "John.." His icy voice came out as John Cena swallowed deeply and placed his bags down. "Alright, man I'm here. Start your talking now. What's with this twilight bullshit?" He spoke out as his arms crossed his strong chest. All he could hear was that deep sigh that came from the male before him. He felt his body shudder due to the deep tone that came from him. What was up with this! Why was he acting like this around Randy for! This was insane. They are best friends, but fuck buddies. The mere thought of that just made him felt something grow between his jeans. He cursed himself in his mind, and tried his best to remove the thoughts that were haunting him now. "John.." Randy's voice came again as he stepped up to the male before him. Icy blue meeting ocean blue eyes, as all John could do was stare at him as if he was some love struck school girl. This was becoming preposterous. He was married to Liz after all. Elizabeth, they were talking about having a family together and for fuck's sake Randy had Samantha. Let alone, Alanna, their baby girl. She was only four, they had everything together. And now John wanted to ruin it all, by getting all hard for his 'vampire' best friend.

He was now wondering if maybe Randy already knew about these things.

How John has been looking at him for the past few years, staring at him in odd ways. John knew it as well. He felt distance to Liz and it was wrong. He thought his life was going well, but he felt empty. A part of him was gone now. "Well, you see.." Randy's voice came out again, smacking John out of his fantasies once again. His ocean hues met his icy pools once again as he swallowed deeply and listened to what the viper had to say. "This is... awkward for me to bring up to you, but we're best friends right? I know you wouldn't... judge me.." Randy spoke, showing his well kinder side to him. John knew Randy was a great guy inside, who had an caring heart unlike the viper he played as on tv. "O-Of course I wouldn't Ran. You know that man. Your my bud, we'll fight any task together." He chuckled as he could see Randy's nerves it was well on his face. John couldn't help that twisting knot growing inside of his stomach, he just knew whatever Randy was about to tell him was going to blow his mind away.

"John.. I've been a vampire for about two years now. It's was odd when I found out this shit was real. It happen when we went to London for the world tour. I ran into one of those things, and well even the viper wasn't able to free himself from him." He stated with bitter tone. John knew Randy hated feeling weak and useless, for some reason he felt like he had to comfort him. This was getting insane! That's what Sam was for! Not him. God what was wrong with him.

"R-Ran.. I."

"No, let me finish this."

Randy's blunt tone came out boldy as he locked his deadly eyes onto John's ocean hues. John felt himself grow small for a moment. As if Randy was being dominant and forcing him in his place, which was strange since it was working. John couldn't speak. His mouth was tight on his own lips, it felt like he lost his vocal cords for an few moments. "Forgive me, for being rude John. I need you to just listen." Randy's tone changed from the harsh tone it was back to the soft one it used to be. John could feel his nerves relaxing as he only nodded his head, allowing him the right to speak again. "It was hard to hide it from everyone, the changes and the urges. There an few times I almost lost myself, around... _humans_.." He stated as he turned his eyes to fix them onto the pair of ocean hues before him. Randy could sense John's nerves, the quick beating of his heart rate. His shorts breaths rang clear in his ears, Randy couldn't help but chuckle within his mind. At the mere thought of having John on edge like this was very, comforting to the viper. At least John now knew who was stronger than the other.

"Never-less, John. I am a vampire. I have fangs, powers, and all of the bullshit from twilight." He chuckled as John would kept speaking of the nonsense of the damn vampire novel which was so popular with the humans now. He rolled his eyes at the mere stupidity of the woman that created that damned novels. Vampires did not sparkle. "I do not sparkle, so you know." Randy clearly stated which John let out an chuckle. He couldn't help it, the mere mental image of his best friend, gittering was now imprinted into his mind. It was humorous, he could say the least. Randy's icy pools narrowed at John's sudden laughter and shook his head, but an small smirk was placed on his tanned lips. At least he found some humor in this odd position they were in. He cleared his throat which he could tell he repulsed John from his thoughts and images again. Smirking again as he sighed to himself. "So yes, does that clear anything about my changing to you now?" He questioned as he leaned onto the couch frame, enjoying the plush feeling of it hitting his sore back. The nonstop slams on the mat did something to his back, so now Randy was aching to finish this so he could rest.

"U-Uh yeah, it does sort of.." John replied back to him as he brushed his fingers over his well very short hair. He couldn't help but wonder about the emotions though. How he felt these urges around Randy? Would it be best to bring it up now? Well John wasn't the type of person to just sit around and wait for ever, he swallowed his nerves and spoke again. "Uh, What about the... uh, 'odd feelings' you did say something about that." John did his best not to act like he knew what Randy was talking about, even know he knew Randy knew very much on what John was feeling. But he could still hope he didn't. As soon as he heard the deep chuckle come out of Randy's lips he could feel himself groaning. Damnit, Randy knew. "We'll talk about that later. We should rest. That match was rough. And even I'm feeling it." He stated as he watched the viper straighten himself up as he walked over to John. Locking his eyes to his once again, as he smirked. "Goodnight John. Rest well." Randy spoke, as John trembled as soon as he felt Randy's cold hand touch his shoulder. He did his best to calm down his body, but he knew Randy know. He could see that deep smirk, hugging onto his lips as he watched Randy walk off, heading into the bathroom. Moments after that, he could hear the loud noise of water.

"Damn. He took the shower first." John groaned to himself, and brushed his locks again. Walking over to the mini fridge he sighed and opened it, pulling out an bottle of beer for himself. With a quick turn and an pop, he found himself drinking the bottle while heading to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he peeled off his shirt and dropped himself onto the bed. The empty bottle rolled off of the bed and onto the plush floor as John's head met the pillow. "Vampire... Randy... is.. a vampire?" He spoke to merely no one but himself. He could still remember the hot images of the dead body, the crimson liquid and Randy's bloody lips as well. He shuddered at the thought of it and smacked his faced downward to his pillow. This soon followed him pulling his head back up, gasping for air. Forgetting about the fact that he almost just choked on the pillow case. _'Aren't you such an smart one, Cena.' _John cursed himself in his mind, as he rolled to his side, looking over at the bed next to him. Randy's bed. He swallowed to himself, as he couldn't really keep himself to think about this anymore. He knew he should stay away, get some food in him and shower but it was hard. His eyes felt heavy, and his body grew numb. Not long after the superstar gave into the temptation and dozed himself off into an quiet slumber.

Afterwards of getting dressed, Randy brushed his short brown locks of hair with the towel on his head, heading into the room. "Cena, do you know where my bag is with my..." He paused as he looked at the sight before him. Watching the larger male before him, curled up and sleeping peacefully. Randy's lips formed into an smile as he walked up to his best friend's side, pulling the blanket over him. He paused for a few moments, just to watch the male sleep. It was relaxing, to see him to peaceful. "Sleep well, John." Randy whispered softly into his ear as he brushed his lips onto the male's forehead before turning off the light and crawling himself into the other bed. His eyes fluttered closed as he slowly fell into an relaxation state. Vampire couldn't sleep, but he could rest his body. This is what he did, as he soundly listened to the soft snores which belong to the other male near him.

_'At least, he knows now.'_

Those were the last few thoughts from the viper before he closed off his mind, and entered into his relaxation.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me.  
So here's my thanks for everyone that has reviewed this story for me. 3

wade john randy slash

FansofCenaton

JadeRose1

CenaRKO1986

Thank you so much, for reviewing this for me.

And WadeJohnRandySlash, I will try out your request. It sounds like a great idea to me!

I'll see what my mind can come up with.

NOW

Onward to the story. 3

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The morning's glow came brightly into the hotel room. Shinning its light into the superstar's face. All he could do was grumble and try too shielding his eyes from the bright light, but it failed. His ocean pools opened up, staring at the window. Cursing the sun for a few moments, before the blasting noise of his alarm went off. Grumbling again, he smacked his hand onto it shutting it off. John felt sore, his whole body ached. It felt like everything was a dream, but deep down he knew it wasn't. There was no way that all was an sick dream. Swinging his feet over on the bed, he could feel the plush ground between his toes as he yawned out deeply. "Fuck.." He hissed as he felt his sore body, standing up he straighten himself out and headed to the bathroom. He wasn't in view at all, Randy. John glanced around a bit making sure he didn't miss the viper but there was no sign of him. Sighing softly, he grabbed a towel and shut the bathroom door. "Ah! Fuck! Man! Oh my.. I-I'm so sorry!" He gasped as he turned away, hiding his face from the mere nude body of Randy. It wasn't like this was the first time he's seen him naked but still, with all of this… weird emotions within him this was just, odd.

"What's up with you John? Can't handle how god like my abs are to yours?" Randy snickered at the male and smacked his towel to his face, smacking John out of his thoughts. Randy chuckled once hearing John growl as he watched the larger male storm off. "Fucking Randy! GOD! How many times do I tell you! Lock, the damn door!" John hissed and went into the kitchen and grabbed an other bottle of beer, popping it open and taking a large drink of it. "Jeez, and you get on my ass about smoking." The viper's deep tone echoed into the room as he brushed his hair and wiped his face clean from the water which was on it. "Shut up, Ran! I'm fine; you take smoking to another level." John made his comeback and took a other large drink of the liquor in his hand. "Sure, John. Keep telling yourself that." And with that he grabbed his bag and waved to his friend. "Meet you in the hotel gym? Enjoy your hot shower." Randy winked at John which caused the superstar to gain heat to his face. "Shut the fuck up Randy! Get out before I kill you!" John threatens which caused the viper to merely laugh as he shut the door behind him.

John sighed deeply as he pressed his back onto the wall. This was so much, it seemed everything was back to normal between them but John knew better. It wasn't. He could feel his body reacting in odd ways to his best friend now. It was strange and fucking creepy as hell. He was married! Speaking of being married, he sighed some and he went into their room and grabbed his cell phone. After touching a few buttons on the screen, he dialed an very well known number which an very well known voice came from it. "Ah! Johnny! Baby, I saw your match! I'm so sorry you lost hun." Elizabeth's sweet voice echoed into the male's ear as John sighed to him. He could feel himself slipping away from Liz, he didn't know why. It just wasn't there anymore, the spark between them. It was gone, he felt empty, lonely and like something deep within his soul was missing. So the two thought a child would fix that issue, but now John was having second thoughts of it. He wasn't too sure, if that would fix anything between them. "Johnny..?" Her voice smacked him out of his thoughts as he laughed some and brushed his head. 'I'm sorry babe, I'm sort of still sore from the match. You know how that is. Yeah, but it's all good. I can't always win, ya know?" He responded which caused Liz to sigh. He could tell she wasn't happy for some reason.

"John, when are you coming home?" She questioned as John grumbled a bit. It wasn't like he didn't want to go home, he just rather stay here. Travel, around with… Randy. He shook his head again; he couldn't believe he was thinking of this nonsense again! What the fuck was wrong with him! Randy and he are only best friends, there's nothing… NOTHING between them. He sighed to himself as he tried to sound as happy as possible. "Uh, in a few days. We have a show in Boston and I'll come home and spend about two days there, and then I'll be back on the road again." John said as he could hear the non-happy tone within Liz's face, it was as if she wasn't happy about him coming at all. "Oh. Well okay, then. Let me know when you guys come in. I miss you so much, and even Randy." She giggled as he nodded his head some and agreed. "Sure, I'll bring him too, don't worry. Well I gotta go shower and head to the gym. I'll call you later tonight or tomorrow, okay?" John said, hoping to get off the phone as Liz happily agreed. "Alright then. Well I love you Johnny. Can't wait to see you." She said John return her response and hanged up after she did.

"Fuck, my life." Was all he said, as he grabbed his towel again and locked the bathroom door behind him.

Randy pushed up the weights with ease, giving himself a great work out but he couldn't be rid his mind from him. John Cena. Randy sighed some as he dropped his weights down, wiping the sweat from his forehead; this was all too much he could say the least. He wondered why he kept doing this to himself. It was something he wasn't going to admit to John, but sooner or later he knew he would have too. You see, Randy has always loved him. Yes his best friend. Even if he's married to Sam, and has his daughter he still loved them but not like John. No, John knew everything about him. John never judged him, never bashed him. John has always been his support in his troubled time of wrestling and even his own life, and just he knew John never felt the same about him. Since well he got married first after all. He could remember that day well, being the best man for his wedding. That was the hardest thing Randy had ever done, forcing himself not to speak up when the priest said so. All he wanted was John to be happy, but now that was getting harder.

Since this change with him, his emotions were getting to John. Unfortunate for Randy, John was his bounded mate. Every vampire had one of those. This would be John. Randy felt himself almost lost every time John had an open wound. His blood was _toxic_ to him. The mere thought of it had Randy running his tongue along his lips, brushing against his fangs. "Damnit… John.." He hissed to himself, as he glanced around making sure no one was watching. There were rumors of Randy having sharp teethe, in the mere reason why 'The Viper' became his nickname for his character. IT WAS going to be 'The Vampire' but that the last thing Randy needed everyone to call him that. He felt his body go on edge, it was so hard to control himself around him. Around John, he could sense him. His scent was so deep and rich, god it was heaven to this sinner. Randy's cold eyes turned to see him, the creature of his fantasies walking into the gym. His tight grin on his handsome face as he waved to everyone in the room. 'John.. why must you do this to me.' He spoke to himself, as he watched John come up to him and grinned brightly at him.

"Hey bud, ready to work out?"

"Sure, John. Get on the bench and I'll be your support."

Randy's deep voice echoed out as John raised his brown brow at him and laughed. "You know, that sounds very kinky." John winked at him as Randy scoffed and smacked his shoulder. "Get your fucking ass on the bench now, Cena or I'm leaving." He hissed as John just merely kept laughing at his best friend's temper and placed himself onto the bench. Lifting up the weight with ease, John did his normal work outs while Randy kept his close eye on him, supporting him as always. "So, you know about your little secret. Is it cool? Could I become one as well?" John questioned, wiggling his brow at Randy as blue eyes rolled which made John's soft laughter come out again. "OH come on! I wanna know, tell me man! Don't hide it from me." John pleaded as Randy sighed again. "Fine, It's alright, just the thirst is annoying. If I don't have certain about of you know what in my system I'll go into a blood lust and well I'll kill anything to get what my body needs." Randy said, hoping not to scare him away from him. "Wow, man that's gotta be rough." John said, with his tone dropping some as Randy shrugged, letting him know he'll be fine about it.

"You know.. If you need blood. You can always have… some of mine..?" John said, as he felt his insides turn around again. What was up with this! Why was he feeling so odd about all of these things? Plus he couldn't figure out why his back was killing him as well. He didn't fall on the mat that much, everything was becoming so weird. So odd, it was as if he didn't understand anything anymore. "I-I.." Randy swallowed roughly; the mere thought of tasting John was driving him mad. He could feel his control over himself, the beast within him slipping. It was pleading, begging him to take what belonged to him. What his dark heart needed. But no, Randy couldn't. He couldn't betray John like that for his own needs and wants. His fantasies would never come true, Randy knew this. "What? Is my blood not good enough? I'm sure Sam's taste far better." He laughed some which made Randy's throat growl. John perked up to see him as he trembled his grip on the weight. "R-Ran?" He winced as he tried to keep his grip on the bar but it was slipping and that's when it crashed right onto his chest.

"Ah! Fuck! Ran! Get this off of me!" John pleaded but Randy's eyes told a different story. The mere thought of John whimpering and pleading for his help did more than one things to him. Randy chuckled somewhat which made John's eyes narrow as he yelled at his best friend. 'Earth to fucking Orton! Get this thing off of me!" He yelled but there was no effect on the viper before him. His eyes were in a daze, he wasn't himself or well John he could. They looked tainted, as if… he was lusting for something. It was getting harder and harder to breathe by the moment; he could feel his lungs getting crushed by the massive weight above him. Trying to keep his breath, he gripped Randy's hand and pleaded to him. "R-Ran!, R-Randy! I-I.. c-c..a-a..' John's voice cracked as his eyes were fluttering close, that when Randy broke his trace. At the mere thought of what belonged to him's life span dropping Randy gripped the bar with one hand and pulled it up as if it was nothing. Holding it high up in the air, he looked down at John with all the worry filled into his eyes.

"J-John! Oh fuck! Come on! Wake up!"

He shook his body with his free hand as he dropped the weight with an loud thud, luckily for Randy that thud popped open John's clear blue eyes to him. Randy's heart dropped back to its normal weight as he smiled down at his best friend, cupping his cheek in his hand. "Oh thank god. I'm so glad you're alright John. You had me fucking worried!" He growled as he soon noticed his sweet actions to the male as he pulled away and wrapped his arms onto his chest. Showing off his cold front to keep the male away from his urging heart. "I-It's cool… R-Ran.. Fuck, it just feels like the wind was k-knocked from me." He smiled to Randy, as he pulled himself up before feeling dizzy and falling backward. With a quick movement, John felt his back pressed into a cold arm and chest. It was relaxing to say the least. He knew that touch. Randy. "Hey, I'm not some… fucking princess to be saved man." John grumbled as he locked his deep eyes onto the colder pairs before him as Randy's smirk grew onto his lips.

"You might say that, but you'll my princess to protect." Randy's chuckle entered the room which caused John to growl at him. "I am not some fucking princess! My fucking manhood! Don't shatter it!" He tried to smack the viper before him, but it failed making him just dizzier than what he was before. "Shall I carry you, my princess?" Randy's eye brows wiggled which caused John to growl again and plus an embarrassment to come to him. He felt his chest tighten at how close the two were, this was getting awkward. He wasn't supposed to feel like this! "N-No! I can't walk." John argued back as he went to get up again, but fell back again. "Sure, you can princess. Let your prince take you back to your chambers." Randy laughed as John growled some more. "Fuck you, Orton."

"Mm, you know you want too Cena."

John had no idea how he found himself from that bench and now into the passenger seat of Randy's hummer. The two were heading to the air port to get to the next state for their next show. John could see the seriously look on Randy's face as he was focusing on getting them to their next place before they were late and made to make an other flight. It just made everything more badly for the superstar. He could feel himself grow nervous at the mere thought of the pair alone in the car. It was getting creepy to say the least. He could feel himself growing into those damn girls from the fucking novels, Liz would read. So was he coming Bella and Randy his Edward. Oh dear god. John felt himself get sick at the mere thought of that. He shook his head. How could this be happening to him? Why was it? Why was he starting to, he wasn't even sure with what this thing was. All he knew was he wondered if Randy felt the same. If Randy had his own troubling thoughts about them. They are and what has been happening to them in the past two years.

Two years.

Could this be because of Randy's change? John doubted it. He just hoped there would be an answer for all of this sooner or later. He didn't know how much he could take of this.

He was worried.

He was scared.

Because, how could you be straight one moment, be in love with your wife.

And then fell like, your falling in love with your best friend.

Maybe it was he was hypnotize.

That sounds right.

"John.." That deep voice called out to him again as John turned his deep pools of ocean over to him, locking onto that deep tanned face of the viper himself. "We're here at the airport. Get your fat-ass up already." Randy scoffed as he grabbed his bags and shut his door, handing his keys to the car boy for his hummer to be transferred over to Boston. John laughed to himself as he got out of the car himself, grabbing his belongings as he followed behind Randy. He had to be out of it. Randy was his normal self. There was nothing between them. Nothing at all. John agreed with this and headed off to the air port along with Randy.

'_There's nothing between us. I love Liz. He loves Sam. I need to stop drinking so much.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Once again~! Thank you guys for reviewing and writing this. You guys keep me going on and keeping this together. So it's time to throw in a few more characters into this story. In the next few chapters you'll see them, and see how they fit into this. Wade John Randy Slash I hope you enjoy this. Hehe. I think the person I choose to put in here, will be great for the story. He has a very VERY large role in this story.

Anyways, Thank you

wade john randy slash

FansofCenaton

JadeRose1

CenaRKO1986

**Disclaimer**: I do not own WWE, OR any of their superstars. I do not own Randy Orton or John Cena. I wish I did, They own themselves. Lol. I do not own the lyrics used at the end of the story. They belong to Kelly Clarkson.

Drugs

Addicted

Tainted.

Longing.

Lonely

Want.

Need.

And

Lust.

John felt all of these emotions once they sat on the plane. He was far away from Randy at the moment. He had to say it was good for the fact he could clear his head of all of those twisted thoughts in his head. But that didn't work. If anything he felt more addicted, yes addicted to the male across from him. He could see his handsome face; it was as if Randy had been kissed from the Greek gods with his deep tan. Those amazing eyes that lost him, every time he stared into them. John was tainted and falling into the trapping spell from his best friend. He couldn't get over it. He didn't even text Liz back, he could hear his phone shaking around in his pants pocket but he didn't do a thing. Nope. Nothing to answer, or return her responses. '_Randy, what the fuck have you've done to me?'_ John could only question himself within the safe comfort of his mind. He felt as if he couldn't be burned by those eyes if he spoke to himself. It was relaxing to say, he had some sort of sanity left.

"Johnny?" A voice next to him popped into his ear as he eyes turned to face a brunette haired woman. Her longing eyes staring up at him with worry, Eve. "You've been staring in space for the past moments, are you okay?" She said, turning around in her chair to look at him. John chuckled at the woman's worry and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Of course I am. Don't worry yourself over me." He flashed a wink and grin causing the diva to chuckle and turn herself around again. "Okay, Johnny if you need anything just ask." The brunette spoke once more before returning her talk to her partner next to her. He sighed once again as he brushed his fingers into his messy short locks before feeling an strong pair of eyes locking onto him. "You know, John it isn't good to lie to others." An very deep voice echoed next to him as he chuckled and waved his hand. "Oh Mark, don't be all daddy on me. I'm just trying to keep my issues to myself." Cena's nervous laughter came out as he turned to meet the hazel eyes of him. Mark Callaway or well Undertaker; his sitting buddy for the moment. "You're trying to keep your issues to yourself for once? That's a laugh. Come on kid; talk to me what's troubling you?" The wiser one spoke as his hazel met other deep's blue eyes.

John felt nervous, not he couldn't help it. It was odd of Mark to just randomly concern himself with him. Sure their friends and John looked up to Mark, but still it was still odd. "Its personal issues, Mark don't worry on it. I'll be alright." John did his best to give off his goofy smile as well it seemed to work for now, as Mark backed off and returned his ear bud into his ear. Letting out a sigh, was it that obvious he was upset? '_I really need to get my shit together. There's nothing with me and Ran. I don't know what's wrong with me anymore. But we're best friends. I'm married, he's married. We're both straight. There's nothing. Nothing between us. Come on Cena, snap yourself out of this fucking shit.'_ After a few moments of speaking within the safe comfort of his mind, John let his grin return to his face and placed his ear buds into his ear watching the movie screen on the back of the plane chair before him.

"Tch." Randy's lips curled into an growl as he watched the scene before him. Damnit. Why couldn't he be next to John? He hated leaving him alone, but mostly alone with him. His eyes narrowed at Mark, as if he was glaring daggers onto him. He couldn't, no he wouldn't allow his John; Yes his John be taken from him. Even though there was nothing between them. Randy wouldn't allow any other man to claim what belonged to him, which didn't help him in the matter since John belonged to Liz. He pushed his head back onto the chair as he felt something poke his shoulder. "Your still in love with him, aren't you?" A soft voice came by him as his eyes locked onto Cody Rhodes. He could see the concern look on the lad's face as he sighed to himself. He knew Cody knew about Randy's inner emotions.

A few years back they all went to the bar, after an hard match John's wedding was in an few weeks. As well Randy wasn't taking it so well and poured himself down with alcohol but lucky him Cody had stayed with him watching over his elder. Which was well, since they two remained closed even after their storyline moment with WWE.

_-Flashback-_

"_Randy? Come on man, don't drink so much." Cody's worried tone came from his lips as he placed his hand onto the viper's shoulder hoping to comfort him. Randy only growled in return and drank down an rather large gulp of whiskey, ignoring the burning sensation down his throat. "Randall!" Cody called to him hoping to get some sort of response to him as Randy's turned his deeply cold eyes up to the male's softer ones. Glaring daggers at him. "Fuck off, Cody." He hissed out as he waved his hand for a other choice of liquor and leaned himself onto the bar. _

"_Come on man, get yourself together. Did you and Sam break up or something?"_

"_Tch. No."_

"_Then what is it!" He called out again, as Randy brushed his fingers into his hair, looking at him with a dazed look his eyes. "Aren't you… gay Cody?" Randy questioned as he licked the remainder taste of whiskey off his lips. "What does that have to do with your drowning yourself in alcohol?" Cody questioned as he raised his brown brow up at him, which the viper only chuckled at him. "Sit down, and I'll tell you something."_

_Cody placed himself down onto the bar stool as he finally took an strong look into the icy pools of the male before him. Unshed tears were remained there. He gasped softly, and went to touched him for comfort but was smacked away by the other male's hand. "I don't want your comfort, just your ears." Randy hissed out as he leaned his head down onto the bar, he could feel everything spinning around him. How drunk was he? He didn't really care. Everything was too late. It was far too late. He had a chance to finally admit himself to John but that didn't happen, instead he watched John get down on one knee and ask that damned woman to marry him. _

"_I'm here to listen, talk to me Randy. What's troubling you hun?" Cody's words echoed off into Randy's ears as he sighed somewhat. He's never seemed the stoic, cold male like this. OR well what he thought of him. He's never seem Randy's inner side before, so basically the asshole he's seen in the backstage locker room was all he knew basically. "I'm in love with someone that's what's wrong." Randy's dark tone came out as an vodka bottle came to him with a few shot glasses. After thanking the bartender he drank down his three shots with ease, ignoring the burning feeling in his throat and heart again. "Yeah I know, you have a girlfriend right?" Cody questioned as Randy chuckled. "She isn't the issue, right now." Was all the viper stated, as he downed an other shot glass full of vodka._

"_So you love someone else, other than her, is that it?"_

"Yes…"

"_So what's wrong with it?"_

"_He'll never love me back.."_

_Cody's eyes widen as he listened to the soft words of the male before him. He could see the heart ache filled onto the viper's face as he almost wanted to hug him. Comfort him. He couldn't believe this, Randy was in love with someone else whom was a man. Not saying Randy being gay or bisexual was a bad thing. Cody had just always seen him as an straight man, it was shocking to hear this news. "You don't know that. Does he know your feelings?" Cody's voice soften more, as he touched Randy's tattoo shoulder. Hoping to comfort him. "No, he'll never know. We're best friends. I could… n-never ruin this for him." Randy's voice almost choked as he gripped the shot glass in his hand, as it all hit Cody within an few moments._

Randy Orton is in love with John Cena?

_-End of flashback-_

"You so fucking annoying." Hissed the viper as he pressed his chin onto his hand. Sending soft glances over at the creature staring at the TV screen. "It's funny how you both are married, and you love him more than you could ever love your wife." Cody chuckled some what, flipping a page in his novel. Randy took a soft glance at the title and groaned. "Why the fuck are you reading, that's stupid shit?" He questioned as he shook his head. "Because, Randy! I enjoy her reading. Stephanie didn't do a bad job. I could totally see you as Edward if you were a vampire." Cody commented it which caused Randy to chuckle. He merely placed his hands over his mouth, just so those deep white fangs didn't pop out. "Don't insult me like that. Besides, vampires aren't real." Randy said, as he felt his throat burn softly. He knew what his body wanted; he's wanted it for two long years.

_His blood._

_John's blood._

"I can have my own thoughts Randy, jeez. Anyways have you told him yet?" Cody questioned as he knew the answer all too well, after getting to know the viper from the moment at the bar. He knew Randy wasn't one with his emotions. Sure the bastard was cocky as fuck but he never did tell or show off his true emotions inside. So basically Randy would forever keep his emotions for the superstar to himself. Sighing softly, Cody couldn't help himself but to feel sorry for the viper. He wished he could just tell him. At least it would give Randy a chance to move on with his life, and enjoying himself with his family. "No. I doubt I ever will, Now can you keep your fucking ass nose out of my damn business?" Randy hissed out as he moved into his seat more, swallowing softly down into his aching throat. '_Fuck sakes, John. Why do you cause so much thirst out of me?' _He questioned himself, as he rubbed his throat once again. It was getting over powering. He needed to feed. As soon as possible. "Randy..? Is your throat sore? There's a medical station in the back of the plane?" Cody's voice popped into his ears, he could feel it. Sense it.

He could sense the blood flow into the male's body next to him. Randy's eyes locked onto his neck, oh he could smell it. Taste it already. He could even watch it move around in his veins. "Mmm.." Randy's mouth purred out a moan, as Cody stared at him with utter confusion. "Randy…?" He questioned, moving himself a bit more closely to the window. Those eyes, he was scared of them. It was as if Randy was about to eat him, and he wasn't joking at all. "Mmm? Oh. Shit. I'm sorry man." Randy chuckled as he pulled himself back as he smirked at him. "Thanks, I'm sure the ladies back there can tend to my every need." He chuckled and pulled himself, up from the uncomfortable plane seat and swayed himself into the backroom.

A pair of ocean eyes watched him the whole time. John couldn't get over how much Randy's body curved as he watched. It was as if he was going to get something. Something which would cause him happiness? Or he could say. He had that confident walk; Randy's cocky side was well known as he blinked. He felt himself worry for Samantha, as well for himself. "Mark, could you move your legs really quick. I need to take a piss." John chuckled out once seeing Mark's hazel eyes roll as he moved his legs to the side, to let John step out from his window seat. He shook his head, heading down in the back, as he glanced around. Looking in each of the rooms, just where was he?

That when he heard a soft moan. John could feel himself grow with anger. Oh no he didn't! He marched his way over to the bathroom, as he stared at the door. It was unlocked and the sounds were coming from it. Grunting, and moans. An female's voice to say the least. "That damn player!" John hissed as he gripped the door and flew it way open. His eyes widen at the sight he saw.

Blood.

So much. Blood.

Randy's eyes were rolled in the back of his head, as his teeth were deeply within the woman's neck. She whimpered and purred out in happiness. Just what were those. Randy's hips rocked softly, into the back of her bottom as he drank more, this sight was over whelming to say the least. John could feel his insides' turn around. It was as if he was….jealous? John Cena, jealous! No never. He could careless that the Randy was, drinking from a woman, drinking from a woman. His stomach turned again, as John stepped into the room shutting the door behind him. Now he knew what it was. He wasn't jealous of Randy, no he was jealous of the woman he was drinking from. Did John want Randy to drink feed from him? Use him as if he was a piece of meat. His food?

His body took a new turn for emotions once he knew the throaty moan of the viper's come out of his lips. John trembled at the sound the as he pushed his back on the door. Was he? No he wasn't! He was not about to get off on his best friend feeding from someone else? Was he insane? Maybe. Randy's hips rocked once more, which caused the woman's lips to curl into an open form which an other gaspy moan came from her. Was she in pleasure? This wasn't like the other time. When he murdered that man for his food. So what was he doing? Why was he enjoying this so much? John was so confused, this was too much.

She tasted so good. So sweet. So pure. A virgin as well. That was nice. Vampire's loved pure blood, and hers was very sweet to have. But never-less it wasn't what he wanted. It might had taste good but he wasn't satisfied, no not at all. He growled as he rocked his hips once more, finishing his meal as he placed her down onto the toilet seat, closing her eyes. No she wasn't dead. Or well not yet she wasn't. He let a breath out comfort. It was nice to have the feeling in his throat somewhat dealt with but he wanted more. And what he wanted was the male whom entered the room. He knew his scent oh too well. It was nice, to having him watch himself feed off her. He could sense his emotions; it was pleasing to know his John was jealous over it to say the least.

"John.." Randy's voice purred out as he licked his lips, letting his crimson tongue run over the extra blood covered on them. "Mmm, do not worry yourself, she's well alive. She's under a spell at the moment. She'll merely think she had sex in the bathroom with some guy." He chuckled softly, as he licked his lips once again. Oh the virgin's blood was perfect for this. "W-Well that's good.." John stuttered on his words as he looked at him, seeing those glowing eyes. Icy pools filled with tainted crimson, just like the crimson on his lips. Along with the perked out fangs on the sides of his mouth, God what had John gotten himself into? "I can see you enjoyed her?" John couldn't mask the emotion in his tone, as it let out a chuckle from Randy. Was Randy laughing at him? "What the fuck man! Don't fucking laugh at me! I should tell Sam how you were ass-fucking her!" John's tone raised as Randy's laughter grew as well. How dare Randy keep laughing at him! What the fuck was wrong with him! He just drank and humped a woman, and now he's laughing? Maybe Randy was insane? Or maybe just he was?

Yeah that would make a lot more sense.

"John…" Randy's voice purred again, as John's body trembled at the tone. " Mmm. Don't be jealous. Maybe I'll drink from you next? Just be patience." He snickered as he licked his lips once more, before fixing himself and walking by him. Letting their shoulder's brush for a moment. "Like hell I want you to drink from me." John's voice came into Randy's ears as he purred once again. "That isn't what you said, in the hotel gym? Now is it my princess?" He snickered as without an moment, Randy had left the room shutting the door behind him. John couldn't help himself to growl at the actions of his best friend but still that feeling in his stomach never left him.

What if Randy did bite him? Would he enjoy it? Would it hurt? His body trembled again, at the merely thought of his fangs dipping into his neck. His tongue brushing across his skin. "Oh dear fucking god!" John spoke out as he shook his head, and smacked his cheeks. "Get an hold of yourself, Cena! You are not going to keep getting off to your best friend. You have a wife to come home too within a few hours! Get your shit together!" He called out to himself, hoping to snap himself out of this nonsense.

How many times did he have to tell himself.

There was nothing between them.

But now that he thought about it…

It was getting harder and harder to keep believing that himself.

"God, I feel like a fucking drug addict."

And with that he left the bathroom himself, and headed back to his spot.

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me _

_It's like I'm not me…._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it's so short. I lost my muse in this chapter and I didn't want it to run on and on and on so I ended it as quick as I could before it started sounding so horrible. But I hope I got my lime and lemons right. Since this should be a lime moment. YES If you don't like guy x guy action you shouldn't be reading this story. 3

Anyways, Thank you

wade john randy slash

FansofCenaton

CenaRKO1986

Thank you for reading and reviewing! 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own WWE, OR any of their superstars. I do not own Randy Orton or John Cena. I wish I did, They own themselves. Lol.

-LIME ALERT-

"_John.."_

_John turned around, he couldn't figure out where the hell the noise was coming from. That voice. It sounded so familiar; he had to have known it from some where. The voice was memorizing it was tainting his very body. He wanted it. He wanted to find where it was coming from. He stepped into the darkness of the area around him. Glancing side to side, making sure to keep an eye out for anything or anyone whom would be coming. "John." The voice purred out again, making his body tremble deeply, at the mere sound of it. God it was toxicant. He needed to find out where it was coming from. But there, stood in his way was a door? _

"_What the fuck?" John's voice hissed from his lips as he traced his fingers along the edges of the oak wooden door. "Open the door." That same voice came out once again as John swallowed roughly. Did he really want to open this door? Maybe it was better not too. It felt as if his darkest secret was locked within that door. It was something he might not want to know. He swallowed again, as his hands shook. Was he scared? Yes he was. But he needed to know what that voice was. And who it belonged too. Taking in a deep breath he twisted the door knob and opened it up._

"_R-Randy..!"_

"_John.."_

_John couldn't believe it. There was Randy, getting dressed in his locker room. He was tying his boots as he raised his brow at John. He couldn't understand why Randy had such an odd look in his eye but never-less it was better this being Randy and not something else. "What are you doing in my locker room, John?" Randy questioned as John blinked a bit. As he glanced around the room, so he was in the viper's room. This was odd. "E-Erm.." John stuttered a bit on his words as he wasn't sure how to answer this. 'I came from this odd door and now I am? OH! Plus I was following a sexy voice that was calling my name. And some how, it lead me to you Ran!' Sure. Like Randy would believe that. He sighed a bit to himself, as he brushed his brown locks some._

"_I.. …" John tried to figure out some other excuse to use to explain how he got here without looking like an idiot. "It's fine John. I understand." Randy's deep voice echoed out into the empty room as he stood up before the superstar. "What do ya mean, you understand. I-I didn't even get to explain!" John blurted out which cause and laughter from the viper himself. "You don't need too." John heard him say, as within seconds Randy was right before him. His eyes widen, how the fuck did Randy do that! Oh right, he's a vampire. He almost forgot that little detail. He gasped as he was faced to a crimson blue eyed male. He swallowed roughly, was he thirsty? "R-Ran?" John called to him, but only got a thick finger onto his lips. He could feel Randy's cold flesh against his warm lips._

"_I've been waiting for this, for a long time. The day you finally come to me. And want me, like I want you." Randy's thick voice purred of husky lust as he nuzzled into John's neck. John's eyes widen even more if they could as he trembled in the embrace of the cold viper. He wiggled softly, trying to break free of it but something told him. Told him to say where he was. "R-Randy! W-What the!" John breathless tone came out as he could feel the slick tongue roll onto his flesh. His eyes twirled in the back of his head as they fluttered closed. "Mmm." Randy's throat purred out a grunt for the male above him as he ran his tongue along the collarbone of the male before him. Tasting his sweet and salty flesh. "John, be a good boy and don't move too much, this will hurt." He demanded before he went up to the side of his neck. Licking around the area as if he was trying to comfort the male before him. _

_John's body was doing far from relaxing. It was set on fire; everything within his body was going nuts. Oh how he loved this. Yes, he did. He deeply enjoyed the fact that Randy was licking and sucking on his neck. His manhood throbbed between his legs as he pushed his legs together to hide his embarrassment and trembled back into Randy's embrace. "I-I'll do my best." He faintly spoke as he tried to relax his body a bit. Randy's fingers ran along the sides of his hips, as it sent chills down John's back. "You want me, don't you John?" Randy's voice purred out again as John looked down at him. Locking his eyes onto those deadly crimson pair before him. He swallowed some, as he couldn't find his voice to speak but merely nodded his head to answer the viper before him._

"_Such a naughty boy you are John. The face of WWE is getting hot and bothered off of his best friend, licking his neck, mmm?" John growled at the cocky attitude of his best friend and went to punch the male in the face but Randy caught his hand before he could do anything and pulled him into his stronger chest. "Mm, that's right John. You know you want this. You want me." He purred again, sending chills down John's spine again. He leaned into the touch, locking his ocean pools to those deadly crimson pair as he swallowed roughly. "Just get this over with Randy! I-I can't take it anymore." John growled under his breath, as Randy smirked and pulled him closer, locking their lips together. John's eyes widen at the contact but more when that tongue entered his mouth. He gasped and moaned into the other's lips which Randy purred out in pure happiness. They battled each other for a while, trying to fight for dominance as John didn't want to loose to Randy but he did. Randy took the upper hand and rocked his hips into John which with the sudden contact cause the superstar to give into the viper's temptation. _

"_Do it again.." His voice was weak and raspy as Randy merely chuckled and rocked his hips into the males before him. Letting their harden manhood's touch each other's for a mere second. John's mouth opened which let out another gaspy moan as Randy gripped the male's waist and chuckled. "I want you John. So badly. For such a long time. I've wanted you." He spoke, locking his deadly eyes to the superstar's pair before him. John's faced heated up with embarrassment as he shook his head. "Don't throw all of this romance bullshit in here! You're making it even more awkward." John growled out as Randy laughed again. "Stop laughing at me!" John demanded as Randy leaned in again, catching John's lips for his own again. "You'll understand this sooner or later." As that was the last he heard of before he watched Randy floating away. John's eyes widen as he rushed after the male, reaching for his hand. "N-No! Damnit! Don't leave after doing the shit! Randy! RANDY!" He called out to him, as he watched the viper's cocky smirk on his lips before he disappeared. John stared at the empty locker room as everything started too disappeared as he watched himself falling into abyss. _

John shot right up in his bed, gasping for air. He glanced around the room as he soon noticed he was in the hotel room. He panted as he held onto his forehead. He was covered in sweat. Was that really a dream? There was no way, it seemed so real. He glanced downward at his body and noticed his rather large hard on as he growled. "Too real." He growled to himself, as he rolled out of bed. Stepping onto the plush ground his eyes turned to see him. The man that was in his room. Snoozing away with a very odd smile on his lips. He couldn't believe he was having that intense dreams of his best friends. This was all getting out of hand too quick. He growled and grabbed a towel, heading into the bathroom for a nice shower. After starting the water and stripping himself of his tank top and boxers he placed himself into the shower and splashed the rather cold water onto his body. "Ah fuck!" He hissed out as he shuddered and turned himself around a bit. He washed himself quickly and waited for him to calm down before stepping out of the shower and his eyes met onto that man once again.

"You're showering at three in the morning? Have a wet dream or something?" Randy's cocky tone was easy to notice as he watched John's cheeks heat up and his shoulder being punched not long after. "Shut up you bastard!" John growled out as he threw his towel at him and then slammed the door in his face. _'Stupid Randy! Stupid Randy!' _He growled within the safest of his mind. He couldn't stand how cocky the damn bastard was. How he always think he had the upper hand on everyone. He hissed to himself, and looked down at his clothes. Noticing he was still naked, he dressed quickly and brushed his teeth and shaved his growing facial hair. He grinned at the way he looked and opened the bathroom door to see Randy, fixing the collar on his shirt. "You want this back?" Randy commented as he waved the towel in his hand. John scoffed softly, and grabbed his shoes and fixing them on.

"No. It's not needed anymore. Stupid, Randy." John commented as he finished tieing his shoes and looked at Randy. "You ready princess?" Randy smirked ear to ear as John face flushed with heat. "Would you stop grinning at the time? It's fucking annoying!" John growled deeply as he grabbed his bags and left the hotel room with Randy following right after him.

"SO we're off to see the Mrs. Cena right?" Randy commented as he looked at John in the eye as he nodded his head. "Yup! Time to see my wife before we head off to our life!" He grinned as he shut the door as he could see the Cena home before him. It was amazing. With all of this hard work and effort he was able to finally have a place for his wife and for them to finally start a family. He grinned as the door opened and then it sank a moment later. He thought seeing Elizabeth would make his heart fly in his chest but he was wrong. It wasn't as amazing as it used to be. He looked at her, running her way to him as sooner before he knew it she was wrapped in his arms. "Oh Johnny~!" She squeaked out as John sighed softly and held onto her. "I'm home Liz. I'm finally home." He commented as his ocean eyes turned to Randy's icy blue ones.

He could feel it. That rushing sensation of his heart racing in his rib cage. He only felt like this. When he was around him. Around Randy.

"Come on, you guys. Let get inside! I have lunch on the table." Liz giggled happily as she dragged John into the household. Randy following behind as she gave a bright smile to the viper whom nodded his head in return. "Randy it's so good to see you as well." She grinned as they walked inside as he nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't go anywhere without John. You know that." He chuckled as he placed his bags down. "Yes, I know. If anything I would think you two were having a bro-romance or something." She giggled as he laughed at the flushed cheeks of his best friend. "Mm. We could be, you wouldn't ever know Liz." He snickered and winked to her. "Ah, well its not like I mind. I'm his wife after all." She chuckled as John sighed to himself. Sometimes he wished his best friend, the man haunting his dreams wasn't so close to his wife after all.

"Shall we eat then?"

"Sure." John commented as he dragged himself into the dinning room.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay well forgive me for my lateness in getting this chapter up. My mother in under major medical treatment, and with my fiancée in the army, everything is just so stressful.

I'm doing my best to get this going. I swear the reviews and everything makes my time on here, you know worth it. So thank you all for helping me out in this. And keep on wooting for the storyline.

appolo1214

wade john randy slash

FansofCenaton

CenaRKO1986

Thank you for reading and reviewing! 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own WWE, OR any of their superstars. I do not own Randy Orton or John Cena. I wish I did, They own themselves. Lol.

* * *

"Johnny..?" Her soft voice came ringing into his ears as he glanced over at her. John was out of it. And well could you blame him. His head and his other head has been somewhere else. Not where it belonged. At home with his wife. He looked at her, as she lay under him. How did he get here? What were they doing again? Oh that's right. The baby making. "Is there something wrong sweetie?" She asked him again, as he sighed to himself. He dipped his head into the soft silk sheets. As if he was masking away his inner emotions. The inner battles his heart was having with his mind. What on earth was he thinking? Dreaming of Randy. Day dreaming of Randy. This was foolish! This was getting far too much like some stupid girl novel and John had no plans in being apart of this. "I'm sorry babe, I guess I'm just not in the mood." John grumbled in the sheets as she wrapped her arms, onto his strong back.

"Not in the mood? That isn't the John Cena I know. You're a fucking sex addict?" She commented as he laughed bitterly in the sheets. "Johnny? Is there someone else?" She soft, letting her soft tone grow weaker and more timid by the second. As within in cue the superstar's head popped out of the sheets and looked right into the bright blue pair of eyes before him. No, they weren't his eyes, but they were still as lovely as ever. Maybe the closest thing to the crystal blue eyes which belonged to the viper. "Oh come on babe that stupid!" John laughed somewhat as Liz didn't find this well as funny as he did. "No John! You're acting as if I'm not attractive anymore." She whimpered softly, as her blondish locks of hair covered her eyes. "No, Liz, come on sweet heart. You're fucking sexy. I'm just out of it. The long drive and everything. It's just my mind is somewhere else." Well at least he wasn't fully lying to his wife.

"Is it because of the whole, baby thing? I know how some men aren't ready to be fathers yet. We don't have too, until you're ready Johnny."

Liz's soft voice rang into his ears again as he shook his head. "No, no, no. That isn't it. I want kids; I'm just need to figure out some things going on in my life right now." He said, as he brushed her soft locks of hair. He could see the soft flush color growing on her perky cheeks. She's lovely. Amazing, any man would have wanted her. But, just John was too far in his mind to even think of having sex with her. It just wasn't right.

He couldn't fuck her,

And have a man in his mind.

That wasn't right to Liz at all.

"Okay Johnny. I'm here for you no matter what. That's a wife's duty after all. And! You can always try talking to Randy about this."

His heart tighten in his chest as she spoke his name. Oh god. Like bringing this up to Randy was a good idea. No it wasn't. But still, maybe he could find a way to somewhat talk to his best friend about this. If anyone could help him out. He knew it was him. Even if he's the person causing him such confusion. "Ya know babe, I think your right. I should go talk to him. Let's try this again tomorrow. Okay?" He winked to her, and caught her lips in his. Giving her a sweet kiss, at least he was still able to do that. After she agreed with it. He placed back on his tank top and slipped on his pj bottoms and walked out of their large bedroom. Taking his time down the hallway, he could feel his nerves twist around in his stomach. Just the mere thought of seeing Randy again, just got him feeling all funny. This was crazy. There had to be some sort of supernatural thing going on here because there's no way a straight man or well a most of his life straight man should be attractive to his best friend of all people.

Making his way to the bedroom he could hear something on the other side. Pressing his ear to the door being the noisy guy he is, he blinked as soon a smile came onto his lips. "Yeah baby girl, Daddy's going to be home soon. I know.. I know I miss you too." Randy's deep voice came roughly from the door, but he was able to place some of what he was saying together. "Really…. Mommy got you a new one? Wow." John heard his voice again; he could sense the soft laughter from it as well. He knew well how Alanna was his everything. Even Sam, he loved his family so dearly. God, why was John going to talk to him about this? "Wow, well I guess Barbie can be together with Ken right?" He heard once again as John chuckled on the outside. He couldn't help it. Randy, the most stoic, asshole type of guy was talking about barbies to his little girl. Adorable, you can say. "Yeah, yeah. Okay sweetie, well Daddy's gotten get going. ….. Yeah I'm sorry. I'll…. tomorrow so don't worry. Remember….. loves you so much okay sweetie? ….yes now gets some rest. Sweet dreams, my princess." John leaned onto the door some more, as he listened to the last few words coming from the viper. Hearing him saying good night to his daughter, it was amazing how Randy was with Alanna.

"Mhm.. Mhm… Yeah. Alright. Okay Sam, sleep well. Mhm. Love you too. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." And with that he could hear the longing sigh come from the viper as he stood up and thought out knocking on the door. He wasn't too sure if he could bring up these issues, after hearing all of. It just made him feel worst. He didn't want to ruin things for Randy, let alone break Liz's heart. What a second! '_What the fuck is wrong with me! It isn't like I'm in love with the guy! Just oddly and strangely attractive to him.'_ John told himself in the safe zone of his mind as he gasped as he heard the foot steps coming to the door. "Shit." He growled as he went to get back but it was too late, the door flew open and a rather shirtless and boxered Randy Orton was before him.

"I knew it was you John. Stalking me are you?" John could see the large smirk across the viper's lips as he growled. Yeah, talking to Randy about this was the wrong choice. "Tch whatever. I'm just walking down the hallway." John commented back which made Randy's smirk grew so much more he could see the fangs perking out on the sides of his lips. "Really now? That's the reason why I could sense your scent most of the time I was on the phone. You're an awful lair Cena." Randy snickered as John growled more and went to walk off. 'Whatever I'm not dealing with this." John stubborn ways got the better of him as he started walking away but didn't get to far as Randy roughly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his room. "Stupid." Randy snorted as he shut the door and walked over to the bed.

"You don't come sneaking around like that unless you want something, so what's up man?"

Those words hit him as John stood there puzzled and unsure what to say. And if he should say anything. He watched Randy as he saw his friend pat the side of the bed where he was sitting at. Making his way over there, John placed himself onto the plush bed and sighed to himself.

'_Something's wrong with him..'_ Randy said to himself, as he looked over at him with the glance of his crystal eyes. He was worried. John never sighed this much. He was never this weird around him. It was so odd. And Randy didn't like it one bit. Hearing the sigh come out of those pink lips again, made him growl softly in his throat. What the fuck was wrong with him? Was it because they were home? Was he tired? If he was he didn't understood why he was sitting here right now. So that couldn't be what's wrong with him. Randy felt puzzled, his best friend, his everything before him was just acting so different. He didn't enjoy it at all. "Look." Randy finally choose to speak since John wasn't going to say anything, he didn't even get a response from the superstar as he growled. Randy wasn't about to sit around here and wait forever for John to act like himself. He snorted and gripped his shoulder, causing John to wince and to turn to him.

"Ouch man! That hurts!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so weird then."

Randy said as John blinked. He didn't get it. What was he trying to say? Oh.. Randy was worried about him. Only John knew Randy's odd way of showing his compassion to others as he smiled and looked downward. "I just have a lot on my mind, Ran. I don't know what to do." He commented as Randy looked at him.. He didn't like this at all; John wasn't supposed to be like this. "Well, talk to me. I'm here for you man." The viper spoke, ignoring the flutter his heart gave. All he wanted was John's happiness, not for him to be like this. No not at all. "I feel confused." John bluntly said as Randy raised his brow to him. "Your gonna have to give me more than that, Cena? I'm a genius but I'm not a mind reader." He grunted softly at John's odd behavior as John sighed again. "I'm sort of glad you can't, right now." John's voice came softly in a whisper as Randy easily heard what he said. "Why? Are you dreaming sexual of me" He laughed as John didn't give him a reply. Randy's laughter came to a pause as he turned around and locked his stone cold eyes onto the warm pools of John's. "You are?" Randy's curiosity couldn't help him at the moment, as he had to know.

"What if I said I was…"

Randy's heart jumped in his chest. Oh dear god the trick questions. He hated this. John was testing him now. He would only answer to whatever he gave him. So if he wanted to know the truth, he would have to be honest with him. 'Damn you Cody. Why do you always have to be fucking right?' The viper hissed in his mind as he let out a deep breath. "I…" He swallowed; this was harder than what he thought it would be. As he didn't get anything from John. He could assume he was thinking the worst. _'No, he thinks I'm a freak?'_ Or it could be some sort of joke. _'Haha! Just you wait, Ran I'm so gonna get you, just say you won't mind. Come on!'_ Randy's insides turned around nervously as he felt sick. It's been a good while since the viper could say he felt nauseous over something that wasn't pain killers. Since now he was drug free he wouldn't even touch them, and the mere thought of it make him almost vomit. He grumbled as he looked over at John.

Still no reaction yet.

Randy wasn't going to be able to figure this out. Nope, not this time. It was either be honest with John and himself, or keep lying and making himself suffer. "John…" He breathed out as he turned to him, catching John's attention now. John's eyes blinked up at him as he looked right into Randy's. The sorrow look placed on his face. No bright smile. No nothing. It broke his heart. This isn't what he wanted. No it wasn't.

It was time.

Yes it was.

To finally tell him the truth.

"John, I don't mind that….."

_**RING RING.**_

_**RING RING.**_

'_That did not just happen right now._' Randy growled to himself as a loud blaring noise echoed into the room.

_**Your time is up.  
My time is now!**_

_**You can't see me!**_

_**MY TIME IS NOW.**_

His fucking phone.

"R-Randy, it-it's vince. I gotta answer it. Can we talk about this later?" John's voice came out softly as Randy shrugged. With a quick nod, John got up and walked out of the room. "Hey Vince! What? No.. It's okay! I know! Trust me; yeah I know I'm at home, but duty cause. What did ya need?" Randy could hear his best friend's voice echo in the hallway as he growled to himself. His fit came flying into the feather pillow as he then drove his face into it. "Fuck!" He cursed as he couldn't believe it. The ONE chance he had, to finally tell him. SOMETHING ruined it. Randy's growls kept growing but were masked away from the cover of the pillow as his shoulder's trembled softly.

'_Why do I keep doing this to myself?'_

'_Why didn't I tell him sooner?'_

'_I'm such a idiot.. Maybe I'm not supposed to be with him.. after all."_


	7. Chapter 7

_So this is just for untill I upload chapter 8. I have it almost done. It's very long and very dramatic. Sorry this one is so short. 3  
Forgive me for my lateness in this story. My mother's illness had gotten worst and I had to care for her. Then I lost my laptop and needed to get a new one._

_and had to re-write all of my info for this story.  
So I was very depressed about it. BUT now I wanted to start it again!_

_I hope I still have you all to enjoy it. 3_

_I promise, I'll have the 8th chapter up tonight or next morning. 3_

_Kthanks. 3_

_xDarkFantasiesx_

_Special__thanksToo;_

_appolo1214_

_wade john randy slash_

_FansofCenaton_

_CenaRKO1986_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing!_ 3

* * *

_"John..?"_

_A voice called out to him, as he blinked. Staring right in front of him. What was going on? Why was it him of all people. Randy Orton. Something was off about him. A smile was embracing his tan lips. He couldn't understand it, nor figure out what was going on with him. John's nerves kicked in as he swallowed roughtly. Staring right infront of him. He blinked a few as he raised his hand up. "Am I dreaming, why the fuck are you here Randy? In my locker room of all places!" John's tone raised as Randy's lips parted letting out a soft laughter. Making John's heart flutter in his chest._

_"Sorta. You are. It's a day dream, dumbass." _

_Randy's thick tone came out as he walked up to the male. Sliding up next to him. "Your imaging having some 'fun' with myself. Such a naughty boy you know. To think of my best friend wants me." Randy's laugher came out once again as John's inside went for a turn. He was dreaming? In the car? Yes. He's driving with Randy and Cody to the show. How odd was this. He swallowed roughly, feeling Randy's thin fingers run along his inner thigh._

_"You know you want this John.." A purr came into John's ear, making him shudder so dearly. It wasn't like he could keep lying anymore. He did want it. He wanted Randy Orton. Badly, his eyes widen to notice the pair of fangs sticking out of the male's mouth. "Oh dear god.." John's breath was faint as Randy leaned in, catching the superstar's mouth for a deep kiss. Their tongues tangled together as John gave in, wrapping his arms around Randy's thin neck. Taking what he could get. Sucking and licking, and fucking the hole out of Randy's mouth. John loved it. Every second of it.  
__**  
Even if it was one of his many sick fantasies.**_

"John...!"

"Mmmm.."

"Randy I don't think he's awake.." Cody's soft voice came out as he turned to Randy, staring at him with his soft pools. "Shut up, Cody." He scoffed and pulled over to the side of the road. "John! John fucking Cena!" Randy hollared out to his best friend, now worry sicking in his body. Was there something wrong was John? He never fell asleep in the car. "John!" Randy's voice came again as some how it knocked John out of his day dream. "Huh... what? R-Randy!" John's baby blue eyes widen up at his best friend's face smacked right into his. Oh was he really awake now?

"What the fuck? I thought you passed out or something! Ya alright man?" Randy's worried tone was easy to tell as John nodded somewhat, ignoring the heat growing to his face due to the close contact the two males shared. "Good." Randy's voice lowered some, but his fangs poked at the sides of his lips. "Hey Ran, is there something in your mouth?" Cody's soft voice came once again, blinking dumbfounded at his mentor. "No, your just seeing my gum." He smirked and smacked his gum to show him. "Ugh! Gross! You know I hate that!" Cody snorted softly and pulled away from the two, sitting back in the front seat.

"You sure, your alright John? Wanna stop by a ER really quick?" The viper's tone came out as he blinked a few. Seeing the soft smile coming from John's face. "Nah, man. I'm good. Lets get going!" He said with a wink, which seemed to work for Randy. As the viper pulled back up, and started the car. Driving off to the show.

_'Shit man.. I'm going to need to seriously, talk to someone..'_

John's inner thoughts came into his mind as he turned to see Cody. Talking softly to Randy as he only got grunts for replies. John didn't want to admit it. But, he knew. Cody was the only person he could bring this up too. Not even his wife, could help him now.

_'Oh dear god, why me..'_


	8. Chapter 8

_As I promised~ Here it is!_

_I hoped you enjoyed it. And glad for the return of this fanfic! I won't be behind anymore.  
Two chapters in one day! You guys are so lucky. Lmao. 3_

_Keep reading. 3_

_Kthanks. 3_

_xDarkFantasiesx_

_Special__thanksToo;_

_appolo1214_

_wade john randy slash_

_FansofCenaton_

_CenaRKO1986_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing!_ 3

* * *

So here he was, staring at everyone in the locker room. He saw his face. Cody Rodes. The only person that could possbily help him now. Was him. _'Lucky me.' _John whispered to himself in the safe comfort of his mind. He never really liked Cody, but he respected their family. The Rodes family. He sighed once again, as he grabbed his bag. Ocean eyes turned to see Randy's soft pair of ice pools staring at him. Dead into his eyes. His heart jumped. _'Oh dear god me. Why me. Am I falling for him? Fuck my life.'_John's next choice of words to himself, came out clear in his mind. Randy's frown formed on his lips, as he could sense it. Something off about him.

It had to be because of last night. When, he.. When he.. Damn. Why did he had to get that phone call. Fucking Vince! He growled some, as he looked to John. Stepping a bit closer to the male as he whispered to him. "Are you alright..?" Randy's thick voice came clear to John's ears as it sent chill down his spinal cord. "U-Uh..!" He answered quickly and swallowed some, staring into those depth of ice pools. "R-Ran.. I.." He turned his head away, grabbing the strap to his bag. "I need to get going. See ya, later on tonight." John said, not meeting Randy's worried gaze. Pushing off his hand from his own as he walked into the locker room. Shutting the door behind him.

"John..."

Was all Randy could speak as he sighed some. Forming his hand into his fits as he walked off. Heading to his own locker room. Little to what they knew someone was watching. Mark Callaway. His lips formed into a smirk, as he stared at the door. The door to the locker room. Oh yes. He would make sure this would happen. For sure. Tonight. His plan would get set intto action. "M-Mark..! A-Are you okay..?" A small timid tone came to him as the hazel pair of eyes turned to see Cody, staring up at him. He shrugged his shoulders and pushed his hand onto the kid's head. "Yeah, kid. I'm good. I'll see ya later." Mark said, as he walked off to his locker room. Growling to himself. Damned that brat for getting in his way. But soon... so very soon. He would have John Cena... He damned would.

He chuckled some, as his fangs popped out of his lips. Catching the eye of one of the workers. He smirked, and went off to get his meal.

John's ocean blue eyes turned over to look at the room he entered. He was alone. Finally alone. To be alone with his own thoughts. He sank down onto his bottom on the ground. He sighed softly, running his fingers into his short hair. Trying to let go of his stress. He didn't know what to do. Or what he was going to do. A sigh escaped his lips as he grunted softly. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt like everything within was going to explode if he couldn't get a grip on his mind. His life. Everything that was happening. He grunted somewhat as he stared off, at the wall. Staring at it. He wished now he had Randy in here. He was lonely. God did John hated to be alone.

That's when a knock came at the door. He blinked a few and turned to the door. He could easily hear someone there. He sighed some, and twisted the knob opening the door. He blinked as he came to face someone who he wanted to speak too. Cody Rodes. "Do you mind, if I come in?" The kid asked as he chuckled softly, John moving to the side and letting him enter his locker room. "Yeah, come on inside. What's up?" The superstar said as he walked over to the couch. Leaning into the soft plush of it. He wondered just what Cody wanted with him. It was odd. He barely talked to the guy, unless Randy was around. If anything Cody was closer to Randy than he was to himself. He sighed some, and stared up at the young male. "Uhh… John.." He said, looking nervous, twirling his hand around. "I hate to butt into people's business but I was worried. A-Are you and Randy fighting?" Cody found some sort of courage to ask as he sighed somewhat, staring down at the older superstar. "No! Why would we be fighting!" John was fast to reply as he blinked, they weren't fighting. Just everything was awkward now. Ever since last night.

"Well, Randy seems sorta down. And he's only like that when he's fighting with you, or worried about you…" Cody soft tone came out as John's brown brow rose upward. How would he know this? And how would this even be true. Randy never openly spoke of his emotions to anyone! No one! "I doubt that, I'm sure he's fighting with Sam or something." John shrugged his shoulders but blinked seeing the narrowed look in Cody's soft eyes.

"What..?"

"Are you that clueless?"

"No! I'm not!"

"You seriously, can not tell John?"

"Tell what! What on earth are you talking about Cody!" John's tone rose as he stood up, looking at the kid before him. What could this guy know that he doesn't. John knew everything about Randy. Everything! Or he thought he did. No he did! Now he does. He was sure Cody didn't know this sercet that Randy is a.. is a vampire. Yeah, John's ego was boosed up a bit. Ready for anything the male before him had to say now. "You didn't know... that Randy's in love with you...?" Cody's soft words came out weakily, knowing Randy will kill him for this! But he couldn't help it! It's been such a long time. And Randy hadn't done a thing to John yet! It's about time SOMEONE helps the viper.

John's eyes were widen. His heart slamming in his rib cage._ 'R-Randy... l-loves me..?' _He spoke to himself softly. _'In love...with me...?'_He spoke once again as John didn't believe him. "Are you stupid! He has Sam! And Alanna! Come on, this isn't a funny joke. Don't kid like that Cody." The superstar scoffed as he shrugged his shoulders some, not wanting to believe this. No it couldn't be. No way! There's no way that's happening! That his best friend...

Is in love with him.

"Fine, don't believe me. I hope fucking Randy tells you soon then." Cody snorted some as he grabbed his bag staring at John. "Your a idiot, if you can't notice. HE adores you! He's always have! Get it in your head and just reject him already. Because, he's falling apart inside." Cody said with a snort as he walked out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him. Everyone near by jumped in alarm, shocked of what happened. For that Cody would slam the door as well. He shrugged off the workers and walked off, to the other locker rooms. He couldn't believe John. He was such an idiot.

"No.. way..." John's shaky voice came out of his pale pink lips. "N-No.. this can't be happening!" He said, as he felt his body jolt. It was flowing around with emotions. Odd emotions. He whimpered and held onto his chest. What was happening to him! It hurt, almost to breathe. The pain was unbareable. He grabbed his chest more, as he tumbled over. Dropping to the ground with a loud thud. "Nghh..!" He hissed in agony as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to suck in the pain.

_'R-Randy..'_

"Ahhhhh!" A scream came out of the hallway as Randy grabbed his head. Everyone in the locker room was staring at him as if he was insane. He panted in agony. He felt so much pain. So damn much pain. What was going on! And then it hit him. John! He whimpered out as he grabbed his phone, looking in his contacts as he went to dail the number. Nothing. _"Yo, this is Cena. Leave your message at the beep. Word Life." _It was the voicemail. He growled as he glared at the phone, hanging up without leaving a message. "Randy are you, like okay?' Ted Dibiase Jr stared right at the viper, blinking his eyes to him. "Uh.." Randy was all he could say, as he grabbed his head again. Feeling the ringing sensation again. Something was wrong with John. He knew it. He just knew it!

_"Yo, this is Cena. Leave your message at the beep. Word Life." _It was the voicemail, again! "It seems like John's busy..? Calm down man!" Ted laughed some, smacking Randy's shoulder as he blinked. Noticing the crimson glow in his eyes. "R-Randy...?" He blinked a few before getting smacked back by the vampiric male. He crashed into the couch as Ted groaned some. "What the hell is wrong with you man!, Randy! Randy!" Ted called out to his mentor but to only be ignored. He watched as Randy stormed out of the locker room. As he got himself together and opened the door. Randy Orton was gone like that.

John's eyes fluttered open as he blinked around his surroundings. Well he was no longer in his locker room. That's something he new for sure. He grunted softly, as he went to get up, but found himself bound. He twisted his wirst only to find pain coming onto his body. "Shit.. rope?" He cursed softly, as he looked around. Did he get kidnapped? Like in the movies? This shit was getting insane now. John couldn't believe this, first Randy is a vampire, second he finds out his best friend MIGHT be in love with him and now that he might be in love with him too? _'I don't understand anything anymore, but to get my mind off Randy for once, I need to figure out where the fuck I am.' _He cursed in his mind as he turned around. Looking for anything at that could point him to where he could be at, when he noticed the boxes with the WWE logo on it. He was in the basament of the dome! Oh thank god! He was still near someone to help him. "If anyone can hear me! HELP ME! PLEASE! FUCK SAKES!" John's voice shouted as he heard echoing footsteps.

He swallowed roughtly, at the sounds of the footsteps. It was large and noisy. As when he came to see him. Glen, or well Kane. He blinked a few times at him and smiled happily. "Oh thank god man! Your here! Glen! Man! Untie me! Someone fucking tied me down here, can you believe this?" He bitterly laughed as he figured it was a prank. Someone knocked him out and brought him here. Of course. Stupid guys in the damned lockers rooms. He was going to get them back for this. "I can, because I was the one who did it.." Glen's smirk came onto his lips as John widen his eyes some. "What..? What is this a joke?" He paniced softly but tried his best to keep his tone at a normal level. "Do I look like the type to joke, around John Cena?" A voice came out as a other pair of footsteps came down the staircase, as he blinked a few times. Before noticing it. Mark. Mark Callaway!

"W-What's going on here, come on you guys this isn't funny anymore!" John said bitterly as he looked at them, his ocean blue eyes widen with almost fear. What the fuck was going on here! "Who said I was trying to be funny?" Mark's dark tone came out of his lips along with his fangs. F-Fangs! He blinked as his eyes widen with alarm. "Ah, so I was right. Randy told you, didn't he. About us, the creatures of the night?' Mark's tone chuckled out as he walked up to John. Staring down at the tied up male below his strong figure. "Y-Your a.. your a vampire!" John gasp came out as he locked onto the deep pair of now crimson eyes before him.. This was a shock. He couldn't believe this.

"I'm glad your able to point that out, now John." He said with a chuckle as Mark's fingers locked around his chin raising his head upward to meet his gaze. "Now, now. Randy will be upset with what I plan to do with his mate." He snickered softly, leaning into to John's face. "W-What are you doing! Let-Let me go! M-Mate! The fuck!" John tried to pull back but his head as grabbed by Glen's tight hands. Squeezing his head almost as if it was a melon in his palms. He groaned in agony as Mark laughed right into John's face. "My dear, sweet Johnny. Soon you'll understand. My mate.." A purr tone came out of the older male's lips which almost scared John to death. He noticed that look. The look of lust. The same look when Randy had it at the gym. N-No! This couldn't happen not like this.

"Get off me!" John shouted as he slammed his head forward smacking his head into Mark's for a well good headbutt. The elder vampire groaned in agony as he pulled back, only to watch Glen do his work. His hand pulled back as he easily smacked John dead into his cheek, knocking the tied up male to the ground. A echoing sound of the thud was heard as John crashed into the dirty floor. "Now, now dear mate. We don't want you being firey right. We must, seal the deal first." Mark's sick smirk came onto his lips as he leaned downward once again, this time roughly pulling up John's face by his jaw. Staring at the blood dripping down his mouth as he chuckled. "You smell, so sweet John." He purred out, as his crimson eyes locked onto John's fearful ocean pair. "I can't wait to make you mine." His fangs popped out fo his mouth as John gasped before it heard it. A crash.

And there he was.  
Randy Orton.

His eyes glowing with crimson but remained the pure ice color of blue he always knew. His stoic face was in placed but he was angered. John could easily see it. _'Fuck.. I am a princess after all.'_ John cursed himself in his mind, but he was still glad to see him. Randy came for him. He knew he did. "Get your fucking paws off him!" Randy's voice snarled as his fangs popped out of his mouth. "Oh really..? He isn't yours. So I can do as I wish of him." Mark's smirk landed thick on his lips as he leaned back into John's face. "YOU WILL NOT!" Randy's voice boomed out into the room. Everything stopped. Everything was almost frozen. Or that's what it looked like to John. The only thing he could see, was Randy's angered eyes.

"He is mine. I Will NOT let you have him."


	9. Chapter 9

_So here we go with Chapter 9_

_And yes I did cut it short, due to that Chapter 10 is a very well sexual chapter. Haha..  
So yeah, I hope you guys better control your noses! :3  
_

_Keep reading. :3_

_Kthanks. ^^_

_xDarkFantasiesx_

_Special__thanksToo;_

_appolo1214_

_wade john randy slash/CENTON JADE SLASH _

_FansofCenaton/Cenatonkotbsb _

_CenaRKO1986_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing!_ 3

* * *

"I-I'm.. w-what..?"

"He belongs to myself! Randall Keith Orton!" Randy's snarl came clean out of his lips as he turned his eyes over to the tied up figure. John Cena. HIS John Cena. And he was tired of hiding it. He wouldn't hide it anymore. Randy's smirk came onto his face as he noticed the flushed face of John as he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Damn you, do look like a princess right now." He chuckled as John growled and shook around roughly in Glen's tight embrace. "Shut the up, Orton! Imma fucking kick your damned ass when I get out of here!" John shouted out, in his mixed emotions as Randy's smirk remain on his lips.

"I won't give him up." Mark's dark tone came out of his pale lips as he grabbed the tied up man's chin and pulled him up for a kiss. "NO!" Randy shouted as he grabbed the closest thing to him. A can? Well it would work. He threw with it lightning speed as he smacked Mark right into the jaw. As Randy soon disspeared and reappered behind Glen, smacking him which seem to have no damage. "Shit." Randy cursed as Glen grabbed his throat, choking the new born vampire. "How do you like that, Randall? Getting your nose into which it doesn't belong!" Mark's laugher came out as he stood up as within moments something happen. A crash.

Mark tumbled back as he landed onto the ground. Getting a second headbutt from the superstar. "I ain't no fucking princess, Randy!" John's voice shouted as he tried to free himself from the binds around his wirst. Which this opening gave something for the viper as he kicked upward, smacking right into Glen's jewels. Knocking the big man down. Grabbing his throat some, he pulled over to John's binds. Tugging at the rope as he let him free.

Silence.

It was awkward.

So many emotions ran around in John's mind and body. He didn't know what to do, or what to think. The only thing on his mind, was what Randy had said. _'He is mine. I Will NOT let you have him.' _John's body shuddered at the memory. Of those thick words, coming out of the viper's mouth. Not much else was he able to do. He just stood there. Dumbfounded, staring at the man who saved him. His crimson iced pools staring into John's depths of ocean as he swallowed some. "R-Ran..?" He tried to say his name, but only his nickname was able to come out of his lips. Before he was able to noticed. John was grabbed and pulled roughtly into a pair of cold strong arms.

"Shit! I'm so fucking glad your alright!" Cursed the vampire, embracing the human male in his arms. His head resting on John's head as he sighed some. "You had me so fucking worried!" John's eyes widen with the words coming from the viper himself. His body trembled in his embrace. Such a bitter but yet warm embrace. Maybe he was a fool. Not being able to notice it. Randy's love for him. His eyes lowered as he wrapped his arms around the body, noticing how quick it stiffen due to the contact. "It's okay.. Ran..." John's soft voice came out of his lips as Randy was shocked beyond belief.

"W-What are you doing..?"

"Thanking you..."

"For-For what..?"

"Loving me..."

Randy's body grew numb as he looked down at John. Staring into those deep pools of ocean he fell so deep in love with. What? How did he knew? When he figure it out? Shit. That damned Cody! He growled, as he was about to give Cody a piece of his mind when John's hold on him got tighter. "D-Don't be mad at Cody.." He said softly, making Randy's heart jump into his chest. "W-What..?" Randy's voice cracked unsure how to handle this moment very well. "I'm gald. I know.." John's voice came out in a whisper, as Randy was barely able to hear him.

"Why are you glad...?"

Those words which even John wasn't sure how to answer. He blinked a few times, as he closed his eyes. Relaxing in the viper's cold embrace. How he noticed, how quick his heart was racing. How everything felt right in Randy's arms. It wasn't something he didn't already knew. Just never noticed it.. He always felt safe in his best friend's embrace. He always felt comforable here. Maybe why Randy became his best friend in the first place. Maybe.. Or maybe it was something else? Maybe there was something always there that he didn't know of.

Just maybe, John's body was tryiing to tell him all long. How special the viper was to him. No is to him. How much he was a biggest part of his life. John's body just melted in his embrace, feeling Randy's strong hold onto him. Protective, yet loving. It was wonderful. He never thought he would feel so amazing here. So wonderful. He thought that being here, in his arms would he awkward. But no, it was just blissful. Everything he thought of in his fantasies. Maybe he was dreaming again? Even if he was, he didn't care. He sighed some as he parted his lips, John finally giving the waiting Randy Orton the answer he wanted.

"B-Because.. I don't think I love you.. B-But I think, I'm starting too.. Randy.."

John said nervously, as he closed his eyes. "Why I asked you that question. Your the only thing on my mind, Randy. Day in and day out. I don't know what to do. I think I'm going insane, but being here. In your arms, is just amazing.." He said, with a soft laugh. "Jeez, listen to me, I sound like a love sick teenager." John chuckled somewhat as he blinked, as he was let go. He stared upward at the pair of now ice eyes, before getting his chin grabbed. He was confused for a mere second, untill a pair of lips embraced his.

A kiss.

Oh how he longed for this moment to happen.

"Mmm.." John's body reacted to the kiss right away, as he pulled Randy closer to his figure. Kissing him deeply. Their tongue battled quickly as Randy's fingers searched for the hem of John's shirt and when he soon found it. He pushed the material up slowly, teasing the superstar before him. John's body shuddered at the contact of feeling Randy's thin fingers slide underneath his well-built body. "Mmm.." John's mouth cracked out a groan, at the contact. His body grew on fire this was just amazing. Next thing he noticed was his body connected to the wall. Randy's hips rocking into his, their eyes closed. But their body's were connected still. In a heated contact.

"R-Ran..." John's lips parted out, of the kiss. Panting softly, as Randy's smirk embraced his lips. "I've longed for this moment, John." He purred, giving John's body a other shake of enjoyment. John desperately wanted Randy. It was as if he was a burning drug fro him. He couldn't help it. Nor deny his feelings anymore. He groaned, as then a loud sound came. "Attetion! Randy Orton! You are needed up in the main lobby. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque is looking for you." A grunt came out of the viper's lips as he stared down at John. Blinking a few up at the viper, John couldn't believe this! Did they have the worst luck in the world.

"Shall we, finish this later tonight? Let you exploe and see if this is what you want?"

Purred the viper as he caught John's lips for a kiss again, getting a grunt from the male. "I can't answer ya, with your mouth on mine." He snorted which let Randy laugh come out of his lips, as he winked. "I'll see you later tonight then princess." With that he pulled away, heading up the staircase before getting punched by a angered John. "I aint a fucking princess! That's right! Run!" He growled as he grabbed his head, leaning down onto the ground. Looking at the passed out bodies of Mark and Glen.

"This shit is getting even more insane.."


	10. Chapter 10

_So here it is. The chapter we've all been waiting for._

_I finally had the muse to do it. I hope it's all what you guys wanted._

_I made sure to make it as long as I could. Haha. But yes.  
THIS IS A SEX CHAPTER. NOTHING BUT SEX.  
I WARNED YOU NOW._

_DON'T LIKE_

_DON'T READ._

_SEX SEX. GuyxGuy SEX. SLASH, GAY.  
Don't read if you don't like. Simple. Kk?_

_Good._

Shoutouts Too;

_CENTON JADE_

_appolo1214 _

_Cenatonkotbsb_

WADEsJOHNsRANDYs Darkness

CenaRKO1986

Thanks for reading.

And waiting for this chapter. This is for you guys. :3

xDarkFantasiesxx

* * *

_The hours passed._

_And here it came._

The moment where he would figure everything out. It felt like he was in this moment once before. Walking up to their hotel room. His stomach turning in knots. His body trembling with the moment, once he would walk in. Everything had changed when he found out Randy is a vampire, those two weeks ago, and now here he is. Tainted with the vampire in his mind. In his thoughts. In his heart, in his dick. Yeah, there too. He groaned a bit, as his hand stroked his short hair. John didn't know much what he was going to do, but he had to do it. He had to go in there, and face this. Face this inner emotion, he was feeling for his best friend.

He walked up to the room. Noticing the card hole for the card. He sighed some, reaching his hand into his pocket. Grabbing it and raising it to the slot. He took a deep breath as he slashed it by it, unlocking the door. He walked in, as he looked around. He could smell fresh smoke, so Randy was here. And smoking, lovely. He growled some, letting out a soft cough as he walked in the room. Dropping his gym bags and traveling bags down on the floor. Dragging his tired body along the carpet of their hotel room. He was about to head to the couch and sleep, until he heard, running water.

The shower?

His head turned around to the bathroom. He could seem the steam coming out from it. He forgot, Randy loved hot showers. He shook his head some and stood up. He was well; he wasn't going to wait all night for this. John was, shockingly going to make the first move. If he didn't he was worried that what happened was nothing but a dream. An other sick fantasy in his mind. And John didn't want that to happen, not again. He sighed some as he went to the door. Looking at the door knob. He took a deep breath and twisted it within his hand. Unlocked. Of course, just like Randy.

He walked in the steamy room. He could barely see in the large bathroom, but he did notice a strong figure behind the glass doors of the shower. He could feel the flush of heat increase to his cheeks and the weight between his legs growing more. He had to do this. John had to do this. And he noticed the figure, turning a bit. There was no going back now. He knew Randy knew he was there. John knew Randy was in there. And there was no stopping them now. No going back, no nothing. Just them. No wives, no wrestling, no supernatural shit.

Just Randy Orton and John Cena.

Hypnotizing, pair. John was fused within and Randy craved John. The water stopped. As the world seemed to stop with. John's throat grew tight as the door was pulled back. He locked onto, the brightest pair of blue eyes before him. Those icy eyes, meeting his ocean pair. His heart race in his chest. His body swooned with emotions. How he wanted him. He watched the each drips of water, drop down Randy's god body. His perfect abs, his perfect tan. His perfect everything. He almost made John's mouth water. As on the moment, he knew it would, Randy's thick lips formed into a smirk.

The games were about to begin.

"John.." Purred out Randy as he chuckled some, staring into the ocean pair of eyes before him. "What makes you want to come in here? Hmm?" Questioned the viper, causing John's being to shudder. He couldn't stop the over wanting need of him. He wanted him. He needed him. John couldn't stop it. Nor did he want to anymore. He stepped up to the shower, as Randy's smirk increased more. He watched John move to him, as Randy placed his hand out. "You take my hand, there's no going back John." He said, with a wink, his lips covered in his cockiness, but Randy was being serious. He wanted to make sure, this what he wanted. He wasn't about to force his best friend to do this with him.

A large hand grabbed his shirt, as John chuckled, pulling the cloth off of his body. Showing off his rock abs, Randy's eyes shinned with lust, as he smirked more. Waiting for the large hand to meet his own long fingers. He wanted that touch. He needed that touch. He couldn't wait anymore. Not anymore. John's steps moved up to Randy, as Randy's heart jumped in his chest. With every movement. With every second. He couldn't wait to finally have what he's been wanting for years.

John Cena..

And that's when he found it, John's thick hand in his thinner one. A smile was replaced on his lips, removing his smirk as he yanked John into the shower, slamming the glass door behind them. He pressed John's figure into the wall, grinding against his clothed hips. John couldn't stop the soft groan coming out of his pale lips, as his eyes locked onto the icy pair before him. Ocean pools meeting the depths of the icy core of Randy's eyes. Everything told John from those eyes. Those eyes, they made him want to just melt in his arms. Just to die right there. He was content with everything right now.

John gasped softly as Randy moved his hand up traveling over his chest until it lay grasping the back of his neck. Their eyes, both wide with anticipation, locked onto each other as Randy pulled their faces together. Their lips met, gently, tentatively. It was a melting kiss, the shower water dripping onto their core. Filling their bodies with the burning heart of their want and need. The kiss grew, from sweet and pure, to dark and tainted. John's hands fasten around Randy's neck as he pushed his lips onto the vampire's. Kissing and sucking on what he could. Tasting his very core in the viper's mouth. Randy's thin hands, slid down John's bare chest as he grabbed his soaked jeans, yanking them a bit. As he unzipped his bottoms and pulled them down to the ground before them.

"Ugh.. R-Ran.."

"Ssshh.. John.."

Purred out Randy as he caught his mouth again in his own, tangling their tongues together in a heated embrace. Randy could feel John's heart beating and his matched it in intensity. It was amazing. He was glad, that John wanted this as badly as he did. "Ngn.." Groaned out the male again as Randy chuckled against his mouth, sucking on his lips. "You want me, don't you..?" Randy's heated breath went against John's mouth as John couldn't even mutter out a yes, just a nod. "Answer me.. I want you to say it.." He growled, onto his mouth as his icy pools locked onto the male's ocean pair. "... Y-Yes! Damnit!" Cursed out John as Randy chuckled out again. "Good.." Randy's voice whispered out as he closed his eyes and he kissed John back, their tongues stroking slowly. A shiver of pleasure flew down John's spine, and heat swirled low in his stomach and moved south. John felt Randy move him over slowly and shove his thigh between his legs, rubbing against his hardening cock. John's lips moaning into his mouth and Randy's fangs popped out of his mouth.

John stared at the white fangs, dipping out of the sides of Randy's mouth. His eyes fused with crimson and ice once again. He moaned out softly, before a tongue trace over his ear down to his neck. His cock was throbbing now. This seemed to have the same effect on Randy as he began involuntarily thrusting it against John's thigh. Randy licked and nibbled his way down John's neck and he rewarded him with another moan. "Mm... R-Ran.." John groaned out as Randy rocked his hips into the other males. Making John shudder against him. Randy's hand slowly slid downward John's hard chest and to the waist line of his hips. Stroking the sides as he moved them downward to the moment they both were waiting for. His hand firmly wrapped around John's hardening length, his thumb rubbing against John's precum head. Stroking around the sides, feeling up John as his body trembled against him. "R-Randy..! Shit, stop teasing me.." The elder man growled out as Randy chuckled merely on his neck. He knew something to aid his John out, he licked up his neck once more. Before, dipping his fangs into his flesh.

"N-Ngh..!" Groaned out John as Randy sucked up his bleeding blood. Oh god. Did he taste wonderful. Randy's body shuddered as he gripped onto John's hips with his free hand, releasing his cock and flipped him around. John then found his stomach being pressed against the wall. His neck bleeding out crimson liquid, as quickly Randy re placed his mouth onto the wound, sucking up the blood. "I-I can't wait anymore, John.." Growled a husky Orton, as John's body couldn't stop himself anymore. "H-Hurry it up then! I-I can't keep waiting anymore. Fuck." He cursed as Randy chuckled and moved John's legs apart.

Randy settled himself between John's thighs, as John felt everything within that moment. He felt Randy's mouth remove from his neck, licking at his wound as he moaned. "John.." He felt a voice against his ear as he shuddered once again. "This is going to hurt.." He said once again, as John nodded his head some, and placed his hands onto the wall. .That's when he felt a hand embrace on of his own. He widens his eyes as he felt Randy's voice go off on his neck again. "Don't worry, I'm right here... John.." He said softly, as it eased all of his worries. "A-Alright.." John spoke once again, as Randy nodded his head and kissed his neck. "Relax for me... so it doesn't hurt as bad.." Whispered Randy as John did his best, but it wasn't the easiest.

Randy's hand grabbed a bottle, which John didn't know what it was since everything was cloudy. Blurry, he could have sworn he was drunk off of this emotion of lust he was feeling. Randy covered his harden, long cock with the thick lube and replaced himself between John, and then pulled back. "Let's get you used to this first." He said as he covered his finger in the lube and then placed it at his hole, John's body tightens up. Never had he thought he would ever let ANYTHING near there but he did. And here it would come. Something went in, tight and fast. John's eyes widen. Pain, and pleasure enter his body. As he shuddered against the wall, his back rubbing across Randy's chest. "A-Ah..!" He cursed out as Randy chuckled. "Relax.. you need to get used to this..." He said, as John did his best to relax.

Once John calmed himself, he felt Randy's strokes increase. Going upward into his core with a single finger. John's body shook and craves for more, shockingly. He was used to it. He wasn't sure, how on earth this was happening but he wanted more. So much fucking more. Randy's smirk increased on his lips as he knew John would be fine to his touch. John's his mate after all. Randy's touch would be pure heaven to John. He leaned into his neck, licked up the dried blood before pulling out his finger.

"Soo.. tight. I can't wait anymore John.."

"Then don't wait! God! Do it already."

"Do what..?"

"You know what!~"

"Say it..."

"I don't want too!"

"John.."

"God damnit! Fuck me Randy! Now!"

And with that John got as he pleased. A thick cock was pushed right into his core. John's eyes widen as he cried out in pure pain. It wasn't the best thing for Randy to hear but he knew John would get used to it sooner or later. So he waited, but it was wonderful. To feel his heated core surrounding his cock.. Just a pure sweet heaven for the vampire. "Ready.." Randy's thick voice of lust came out as John nodded merely as he closed his eyes, and felt Randy rock his hips. "God.." Came out John as he winced out a moan. "W-Wait..!" He called out as Randy chuckled and stopped his movements. Giving John time to get used to his large size as John breathed out. "O-Okay... R-Ready.." Randy nodded and continued to move forward slowly, giving John's body time to adjust to his size.

The tightness of John was overwhelming to him and he had to control himself in effort to not thrust in quickly. John closed his eyes tightly, his lips slightly parted. The thickness of Randy was intoxicating, leaving John breathless as Randy moved into him inch by slow inch. The pain was slowly dulling and his eyes opened, staring at wall before him.. "Go deeper." John whispered out in a panted moan as Randy's smirk formed on his lips. He pushed in deeper, forming his full cock within John's core. "O-Oh god.." Cursed out John, as he wasn't used to something so thick being inside of there. Randy's thrust went slow, giving him a bit more time to get used to it, as he felt John's need. Easily from their connection being made. An imprintment. A mark of John becoming his. Randy began to move against John in slow, steady motions, tentative at first, experimental shifts of his hips that caused John to shudder beneath him. He soon found his stride and his hips began to move at a steady pace. His cock head brushed against John's prostate, making the older man moan loudly. "Holy fuck!" John yelled out as Randy chuckled.

"I think I hit your prostate.." Randy said with his cocky tone as John's eyes fluttered closed. "That felt so good.." John's voice went weak, as moans came out of his mouth.

"It's supposed too.."

"Don't stop.. Ran.."

"I won't then.."

Randy kept up the pace, increasing it bit by bit. Making John's mouth voice out more heated moans. There weren't many words anymore. Just moans, groans and pants. Randy's hips rocked into John's as John's back arched upward into Randy's harden chest. Everything was amazing. John felt like he was in heaven, he couldn't picture anything better than this moment. They kept it up, more and more. The shower water growing cold due to the length of time they've been in there. But either of them was focusing on it. No they weren't. Just on each other.

It got _quicker._

And **deeper**.

More_** toxic**_.

More _need_ and** want.**

They shifted movements, as now John's legs were fasten around Randy's hips. As Randy rocked himself into John. They both voicing out their pleasure for once other. Their need and want. The lust taking over them both. Randy's blood covered both, embraced John's once again. Allowing him to taste his own blood between Randy's tongue. As they danced and fucked the night away. In a bittersweet content.

_Just what they wanted.._


	11. Chapter 11

Well, look who's back~ Here's a very short chapter to build up the next one coming up~

It will be posted in the matter of hours.  
Thank you everyone who has been waiting for more updates and hoping to find out what happens with our lovely couple here.

* * *

John didn't awaken in the most comfortable spot. A groan escaped those pale lips of his, as he grumbled a few. God he was stiff again. Just where the fuck was he? And why did he ache so much? He opened those baby blue pools, staring into the area around him. The bathroom? How the fuck did he get here? He blinked a few as he then felt something very.. soft under him. He brushed his large fingers on an rather muscular chest, he could hear steady smooth breaths coming the chest. Just..what had happened? As he well, slowly and more steady started to remember.

Every pound, thrust, and affection came out that night. He couldn't believe it! He was laying on-top of his best friend; Randy Orton. His baby blue eyes turned over to look at that god like face resting in the curve of the shower. It had really happened. They really took things to an whole another level, and shockingly he was pretty okay with it. Though there was a few minor issues with this.

_Their both married._

That _is_ a** problem**...

"Shit.." Cursed out the superstar out-loud as he sat up. Placing himself between this taller man's legs. It was just strange. How he had allowed Randy to do such passionate things with him only John ever thought about doing with a woman; his wife. John's thick fingers came into his short brown locks of hair as he had to do something. After all he was still remaining here, nude with his best friend. He had gotten up, slipped out of the bathroom and forced himself away the tainted man in the bathroom. He had too. Though he had adored what happened between the two. John didn't want to cause issues between Randy and Samantha and their daughter. This, wasn't right.

_They weren't right together..._

_This isn't supposed to happen.  
They're best friends.  
They're both men.._

Their both married.

_This, isn't right.  
_

"Fuck.. am I seriously going to cry?" He growled out as he felt his eyes glistened as he watched his packed bags at the door. Was he really going to just stand up his best friend? He was so heartless. John even felt like shit for what he was about to do to the man... he's in love with. "...I'm sorry..Ran.." He sighed somewhat as he grabbed onto his bags and everything and shut the door behind him. He wasn't going to allow this to effect everything in their lives. Randy has a family, and John has Liz. This isn't supposed to happen. It wasn't going to happen again, and John would make sure of it. He would change all of his flights and keep himself away from the viper at all cost.

_Keep himself away._  
_Lock himself away from the one he wanted._

_For that he knew it wasn't right._  
_He couldn't have that tainted viper that his heart ached for._

It was because he loves him, too much he just didn't want to ruin things anymore. Stepping out of the elevator he walked up to the bus boy as he grinned out. "Y-Your John Cena!" He called out as he nodded his head, giving the guy a wink. "You know it, bud. Here's my card key. I'm leaving earlier than planned. My debt card had already been tabbed for this, you can just had the extra fee for me leaving so suddenly." Stated the superstar as he flashed his tight grin, hoping to mask away the hidden emotions in his heart. "O-Of course! Shall I let your room mate know of your leave?" He questioned as he blinked a few, as he knew John Cena was roomed with someone.

_That's right,_ **Randy Orton.**

"N-No, that's not needed. Anyways I need to go."

Cena spoke out as he walked off, waving his goodbyes. Grabbing a taxi and pushed his bags in the back seat with him. "Where to sir?" Questioned the driver as John, just sighed somewhat placing a pair of dark sunglasses over those glistened ocean eyes. "To the air port.." He sighed out some as he looked over at the view of the hotel. Everything they shared that night, he would always keep in his heart. Always..

_'It's for best.. We're best friends. We shouldn't be like this.'_

He sighed._  
_

_ And I...shouldn't be in love with him... '_

A soft tear, rolled down his cheek._  
_

_'I'm sorry Randy...'_

And with that, he watched the view from that hotel getting farther, and rather far away from his view. Turning into an shadow of what he once would have. Laying in bed with him, sharing a cup of coffee together. That would never happen, thanks to John's stupidity.

And it was for best. That's what he would keep telling himself.

_It's for** best.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone~ Thank you for your such sweet words. I'm glad to be back and I'm glad everyone is happy to read Hypnotizing again. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and the messages for everyone being worried of where I was at. I've been getting ready for my wedding and my soon to be husband is getting transferred to Texas which had made things very hard to get online and work my stories.

But it's my last few days here in Sacramento, and I thought I could sit and let out my stress in these chapters.  
Oh how I missed writing this story. I will be more active once we get moved into Texas and have internet. So do not worry. 3  
This story is alive. :3

* * *

Randy's loud footsteps echoed out of the air port as he yanked his car keys from the car boy and heading into his prized hummer. The fucker! That damn Cena! How dare he stood him up, and then change their flights together. They always, ALWAYS travel together. Ate together, roomed together, trained together and now! Fucking now after they finally had fucking sex the nerve of that damn superstar would push him away of all times. Randy could still remember waking up in the bathroom, stiff and sore but he was so happy. He had finally had John. He had mated him his mate, their imprintment was created.

And he.. woke up **alone?!**

"John Fucking Cena, when I find your sorry ass. You will regret standing me up." Snorted the viper as he slammed his foot on the gas and drove down to the arena. They were in Texas now. Austin, Texas for Raw. Live! And everything grand! And Randy is in the main event tonight, how is he supposed to focus when the only person he wanted to beat the living fuck out of was John Cena himself. The viper pushed opened the doors to the area arena, as he stared around at everyone.. They were shocked, scared. Everyone knew how violent the viper is when he is angered. And it was clearly easy to see, Randy Orton was not happy.

"Get out of my fucking way!" Snorted Orton as he pushed one of the workers out of his way, heading down to his locker room. Pushing open the door, shocking every superstar in there as he slammed it and pushed his bags in the locker. He couldn't believe someone had the nerve to even come up to him. "R-Randy... Are you alright?" Questioned Cody Rodes as his soft eyes stared into his elder friend. He was worried; he hadn't seen Randy so angered in an long time. "Not now, Rodes." Snorted the Orton which gave Cody a soft pout. "Oh come on Randy, what's wrong with you?" The younger man spoke out, leaning inward to him. He didn't like seeing Randy so angered. You could clearly see the crimson burning in his ice eyes. It was shocking it was so real. Maybe, Cody didn't sleep very good last night. But he swore up and down, Randy's eyes were an mixer of crimson and his icy color eyes.

"Just leave me alone, Rodes. I don't want too talk about it." Randy's bark came out of his mouth as he turned his eyes over as he listened to the door opening and the figure of the person he was waiting too see came into the locker room. "What's up everybody!" Called out John Cena as a fake tight grin came onto his face. It was so hard traveling with out his best friend, everything felt odd without him. He was hoping Randy wouldn't be in this locker room and tried his best to get here early since Randy was normally late.

He felt his body ache. His shoulder was pulsing and throbbing. What was going on? This had been happening since he left the hotel room. It's must had been that he felt like he was connected to Randy Orton or something. He winced some as he gripped his shoulder, watching others come up to him. "You okay, John?" He heard them say as he couldn't focus. It was so heated, it felt like someone was angered and bitter. A chill went down his back as he turned his baby blue eyes onto the figure of the last person he wanted to see.

_Randall Keith Orton_

"..."

He breathed out as he locked onto those angered cold eyes. Staring dead into his ocean pools. His body went numb with fear and yet it was warmed with happiness. Just seeing Randy made his heart throb so loudly. He wasn't shocked everyone could hear it, pounding in his chest. Randy's eyes were full of anger, and hate. And John knew they were pointed at him. John Cena had stood up Randy Orton, and no one stood up Randy Orton. "Uh.." John's trembling lips came out as he grabbed his bags as he grabbed the door opening up some. "I-I'm gonna go see the old man! S-See you guys later!" As Cena was out the door, almost in a sprint.

Because he knew if he didn't leave then, Randy would get him

**sooner** or _later._

* * *

"I hope he doesn't find me..." He spoke out loud as the superstar pushed himself into another locker room, sitting himself down as he pushed his head in his hands. He knew he would see him sooner or later, but why so soon? Why did his heart ache for him? And why did his shoulder burn so much? Could he feel Randy's emotions? Maybe he could, after all Randy did bite him that night.. Thinking of that night made John flushed deeply, making his body burn and ache for the viper's sinner touch. "Randy..." He whispered out softly, feeling tears burning into his ocean pools. He couldn't be doing it, wanting Randy and yet wanting too push him away. It was wrong and so disgusting how he was acting. He was being greedy and almost sicking like the women he used to date back in the day.

"Is...this what happens when your so madly in love with someone?" He questioned himself before watching the locker room door slam open. His body burned with heat again as he watched Randy Orton shutting the door behind him and locking it. He then waved his hand, placing a sound proof aura around the room as the viper shouted to him. "How fucking dare you! Tell me you might love me! Fuck me! And then fucking leave me high and dry. DID you THINK I would let you get away with it?" Snorted the vampire as he walked up to his mate, glaring hot daggers to him. He was deeply angered with him, he couldn't believe his best friend. He was so close to taking his heart and smashing it in his hands

That's how angered he was. For that he was heart broken. He couldn't believe what he would do.

"R-Ran.. I'm.."

"Don't give me your fucking sorry, I don't want too fucking hear it."

"R-Randy..come on man...!"

"Don't tell me to come on man! You left me high and fucking dry! What the fuck! How dare you do that to me." He snorted again as he leaned inward to him. His glowing eyes locked hotly onto those deep ocean pools. "Randy, please! I-I'm sorry!" Whimpered out the older man as he could feel his body growing with more heat. Was this Randy's emotions? Was he really that hurt by what he did? Of course he did. He was fucking around with his best friend' s heart. That made John felt so low about himself. He knew what ever Randy was going to do to him, he deserved it.

"You make me sick, you fucker." Growled out the Orton as he grabbed the older man's shirt. Pulling the cloth upward, making the older man get up to his feet. "R-Ran...!" John cursed out as he felt himself choke, he couldn't breath. Was Randy going too kill him? And that's when he noticed something streaming down the younger man's face. Red...water? No. Crimson...water? Tears? Yes, tears of blood. Randy Orton was just hurt. "Why! If you didn't want me, or this why the fuck did you make me fuck you! Why would you toy around with my heart, you sick fucker!" Randy's hurt was clear out of his tone of voice. It was shattering and breaking. It broke John into pieces.

"...Randy.."

"I don't want to hear your voice! Your lucky I don't snap your fucking neck!"

And even if he did, even if his best friend broke his neck into pieces. John wouldn't hate him for it. Because he had it coming. Seeing those tears, and feeling the heated emotions from the male before him, made John see everything so clear. He was making an mistake. " I'm sorry, Randy.. P-Please.. I was scared, and I ran off." He whimpered out in the man's stronger grasp, as he felt Randy loosen his grip, allowing John too breath again. "I was stupid and I thought that if I stay with you, I would ruin everything between us. And everything with your family..." He sighed somewhat, feeling his waterfall falling down his cheeks landing onto Randy's trembling hands. "I was so worried that everything between our lives would fall apart if I keep loving you.." John's soft breaking voice came out of his mouth as he stared into his best friend's crimson icy pools, watching the eyes slowly fading back into their icy blue color.

"I'm so sorry, Randy Orton..."

"John.."

"I'm so stupid..."

"Yes you are.."

"I love you..."

"I know you do, idiot..."

John's eyes narrowed a few as he watched the smirk form onto Randy's tan lips. Staring at the crimson tear stains onto his cheeks as he raised up his thick fingers. Brushing across his eyes and removing the last tears from his face. "I'm so sorry, Randy.." He whimpered again as he lowered his head. Which he felt that same strong thin hands scoop up his face and holding it between his powerful fingers. "Your so lucky, I love you John Cena.." Whispered the viper as he leaned into the others face. Staring into those deep hues of blue that he adored so much. "I know..." John breathed back out as he felt Randy's thick lips embrace with his matching pair.

_It was perfection._  
**And**  
John is so _hypnotized_ by this **devil** of a man.

That John would never leave Randy Orton's side

_**ever again.**_


End file.
